Piltover's Struggle
by BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBKR
Summary: A past filled with trauma, a present filled with physical and mental anguish, and a future that will be filled with chaos, and rebirth. The city-state of Piltover is left in shock after news of The Loose Cannon's condition. A lurking power has caught word of it, and realizes the past is catching up. Plans are put into motion, and Piltover's finest hour is at hand.
1. Eye of the Storm

**6:00 a.m.**

The sun was just starting to rise. Jinx was awake, loading her belt with grenades, and reloading Fishbones and Pow Pow in her little cozy home in a Piltover warehouse a few blocks from where her two favorite officers, Hat Lady and Fathands, were currently on duty. Today was a special day, and she would make sure she made it as special as she could for her favorite pink haired bruiser! She walked over to her mirror, one she had stolen from Hat Lady's apartment the week of her arrival. It was big enough to let the Sheriff fully view herself even with her big hat on. While standing there, admiring all her ammo, she sensed another presence in the room..

"Today is a big day for me…" the familiar figure in the mirror responded

"Yea, well, it is for me too, I get to BLOW STUFF UP ON FATHAND'S BIRTHDAY, I might start with her house, or maybe the station, OOH, OR MAYBE HAT LADY'S HOUSE AND THEN HER HOUSE WHILE SHE GOES TO CHECK ON HAT LADY, THEN I'LL-"

"NO. You will not, Jinx. Today, I make sure I go through with what I have to do, and that involves you going away, even if it's only for the day."

Jinx's smile grew wider as her eyes seemed to glow their devilish red glow, "And how..pray tell..are you going to do that.."

Jinx started laughing manically at the figure until it suddenly disappeared. Jinx stopped abruptly, and just stared at the mirror for a few moments. "Ha, that's what I thought! WEAK!" She walked over to a table where she was tinkering with her pistol, Zap, charged it up, and loaded it into her holster. "This is going TO BE A BLA-" suddenly, Jinx doubled over, and started gripping her head. A voice boomed inside of her head, "YOU WANT WHATS LEFT OF ME, FINE, BUT TODAY I AM GOING TO SEE THIS THROUGH AND . .ME!" Jinx somehow got to her feet through the searing pain in her head and stumbled over to the mirror and stared into her own eyes. She started laughing. "Fine, fine, buzzkill, sheeeeeeeeesh, but after today, I won't let you again" she said. She continued to stare as her eyes slowly left their red glow, and turned to a soft pink. She fell to the ground, and sat there breathing heavily to regain her composure. She looked at her hands to make sure it was real, "I'm back.." she smiled and realized she couldn't waste any more time as the voice in her head said "Clocks ticking, Jessie!..". She got to her feet and sprinted out of the warehouse; heading directly towards the Piltover Police Station.

**7:30 a.m.**

Not even 8 a.m. yet. Caitlyn was already at her desk in her office filing out paperwork for the damages done to the theatre due to Vi's last rampage after Jinx. Vi can groggily dragging past Caitlyn's office on the way to her own when Caitlyn called out to her. "Enforcer, can I see you a moment." Vi suddenly straightened up and composed herself as she backed tracked and walked cautiously into her boss's office. "Morning..Cupcake.." she said with a sheepish grin. Caitlyn glared at her, which sent shivers down Vi's spine. As tough as Vi was, the life she had grew up in, the only person that could cause her that kind of anxiety would be the Sheriff of Piltover. "$85,000 worth of damages to the theatre on Newage Drive, reports saying at one point, while trying to apprehend the Loose Cannon, you resorted to, and I quote, "Throwing every damn chair and object in the area at the blue haired demon." Vi chuckled a little at the nickname for her arch enemy. Caitlyn found no humor in it and stared the Enforcer down. Another chill went up and down her spine.

"Cupcake, come on, she was taunting me nonstop while , at the same time I might add, firing off potshots with that damn zap gun of hers into the crowd!" Caitlyn sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"She followed YOU in there after YOU thought it'd be a good idea to fight her in an enclosed space while she has explosives, enough to impress Ziggs, STRAPPED ON HER PERSON AT ALL TIMES!" Caitlyn was angry now, and Vi knew she screwed up. She started to feel anger boiling as she knew she screwed up, but was not going to get berated for risking her own life to try and stop this demonic bluette.

"AT LEAST I AM THE ONE OUT THERE PUTTING MY LIFE ON THE LINE TO STOP HER WHILE YOU SIT HERE AND DO PAPER WORK HALF THE GODDAMN DAY. IT'S NOT GOING TO END, SHERIFF, THE PAPERWORK WILL NOT END AS LONG AS SHE'S OUT THERE, YOU'LL NEVER FINISH IT ALL COMPARED TO HOW FAST SHE RACKS IT UP WITH HER MANICAL FUCKING DESTRUCTION SPREE ACROSS PIL-" Caitlyn stood out of her seat so fast it flew back and rammed against the wall.

"YOU SIT DOWN RIGHT THIS FUCKING INSTANT, OFFICER, OR I WILL PERSONALLY RELIEVE YOU OF DUTY AND THROW YOU FROM MY BUILDING!" Caitlyn roared louder than Vi.

Only a few times has Vi backed down immediately from a confrontation; when Jinx held Caitlyn at gun point when she snuck into the Department late one night, when someone gets directly hurt during one of her rampages after Jinx, and when Caitlyn loses her temper with her to the point of cussing at her. Vi immediately sat back down, put her head down, and accepted her berating. The one person she didn't want mad at her was her Cupcake.

"I UNDERSTAND YOU WANT TO CATCH HER, SO DO I, BUT IF SOMEONE ISN'T HERE DOING THE PAPER WORK, WE FALL BEHIND, WHEN WE FALL BEHIND, WE LOSE FUNDING, WHEN WE LOSE FUNDING, WE LOSE OUR JOBS, AND THE JOBS OF OTHERS. WITHOUT SOMEONE DOING IT, YOU WON'T HAVE A JOB TO EVEN PAY FOR THE TUNE UPS ON YOUR DAMN POWER GLOVES OR WHATEVER" Vi got slightly annoyed at the mention of her gauntlets being "gloves", but kept her head down and dealt with it. Jayce, The Defender of Tomorrow, walked into the room sipping a cup of coffee.

"God Damn, Caitlyn can you please hush a little, people on the third floor can hear you, and most of them are expecting to hear this building start to crumble", Caitlyn didn't understand what that meant until she turned to see Vi with her head still down, a tear going down her cheek, and her gauntlets powering up and humming. Caitlyn felt more anger at the fact her Enforcer even CONSIDERED striking her or this building, but when she heard Vi gasp for air after holding it in to stop herself from crying or yelling, she remembered the kind of person Vi was, and how she was currently forcing herself to sit there and be berated for risking her own life to help this city, day in and day out. The Sheriff backed off and recovered her chair, sat back down, and started to speak.

"Vi." Vi quickly wiped her face with her gauntlet and let out a cough to try and play off the fact she was just crying. "I'm….sorry"

Vi jerked her head up with wide eyes. Cupcake never apologizes outside of press conferences with the mayor or commissioner or both. A cheeky grin grew across Vi's face, and Caitlyn could only blush a little and hide her face. Vi busted out laughing at the moment, and Jayce shook his head smiling. Caitlyn regained her composure, and sternly looked at Jayce. "Shouldn't you be in the lobby helping with organizing the computers, Officer Jayce."

Jayce replied with "Honey, I am not an Officer, I am a _Defender_!". He stuck a valiant pose as he said the last word. After a few moments, Caitlyn and Vi shared a look, and while still in his pose, he was quickly snapped out of it by a familiar humming sound. Next thing anyone knew, Jayce was sent flying down the hall towards the lobby thanks to Excessive Force from Piltover's Enforcer. "And don't call her honey again!" Vi yelled down the hall.

When Jayce got back up, he was indeed in the lobby, and was impressed at Vi's aiming. An officer quickly ran up, with a frantic and desperate look at his face. "Where's the Sheriff and Enforcer?!" "I would not bother them at the moment" Jayce advised as he rubbed his jaw, "What is the matter?". The officer handed him a pair of binoculars and directed him towards the front window, "You have to see for yourself" replied the officer. Jayce took the binoculars, looked out the window, and immediately yelled at the room "SOMEONE GET ME MY HAMMER NOW!". Several officers scrambled to the stairs to the second story where Jayce's office was. _Shit, I need to get Vi and Caitlyn now_. He turned and sprinted up the stairs to get his gear ready to go.

**8:00 a.m.**

"_Come on, you know you want to blow something up, or hear the pleasing screams of innocents!" _ the voice inside her head was saying.

Jinx was walking down the sidewalk, fully clothed in a hoody and jeans to hide herself for the time being. "No, I do not. I thought you'd keep quiet for the day" she said to herself.

"_But that's boriiiiiiing, and I said I'd let you have your fun, not that I would keep quiet so HAHA!" _replied the voice.

As they turned a corner, the Piltover Station came into view.

_Wait, where are we doing, *GASP* WE'RE GONNA BLOW UP THE DICKBAG OF TOMORROW'S OFFICE AREN'T WE? EEEEEE, I KNEW YOU COULDN'T RESIST, QUICK, GET OUR FLAME CHOMPERS" _the voice said with glee. Jinx continued to walk for another block, only two more blocks until she reached the station. After no response, the voice prodded again. _Um, hello? Got ears on your head don't you, dumbass? I said get the chomp-"_

Jinx suddenly picked up her pace, and the voice in her head had realized her intentions. _ "WHAT, NO, ARE YOU TRYING TO TURN US IN? FUCK YOU NO, THAT'S NOT MY IDEA OF FUN, HOW CAN I BLOW UP FATHANDS AND HAT LADY'S HOUSES IF I HAVE TO BREAK OUT OF A PRISON WITH NO WEAPONS, don't get me wrong, I can do it, might take a few weeks, BUT STILL!" _They were one block from the station; Jinx stopped and took off her hoody and jeans, revealing her usual skinny leather belt bra and short shorts lined with ammunition. She tied her hair back up into her pig tails, and continued walking down the last block. People around realizing who she was immediately by the blue hair and lack of clothing and started panicking. People yelled for others to get off the street, and parents were grabbing their children and abandoning their cars just so they didn't have to waste the extra three seconds to start it up.

Suddenly Jinx stopped and felt all her muscles tense up and almost start to work against her. She felt her grip on reality start to slip a little. "_I AM NOT LETTING YOU RUIN MY FUN, BUT THANK YOU FOR USING PATIENCE I DON'T WANT TO USE TO GET ME CLOSE TO THE STATION ALL STEALTH LIKE SO I CAN START MY DAY RIGHT; WITH HEXPLOSIVES EVERYWHERE, wait,but first I actually gotta go back and get more bombs, damn it! Oh well, on my way back I'll just blow up a path for myself!"_ Jinx struggled to keep walking towards the station. It was like walking through quicksand; she could feel the resistance, felt her mind start to go blank, but she kept putting one foot in front of the other.

"Just shut your fucking crazed mouth you bitch, you are not going to ruin this for me or "fathands"..using her nickname in a mocking manner to the voice in her head. _"Oooh you think you're Ms. Funny Shit, now don't you, well HAHAHA! I'M NOT LAUGHING, well I was, but it was a fake laugh, BUT YOU GET MY POINT, NOW TURN THE FUCK AROUND ALREADY" _Jinx tuned out the voice, for once in her life, and kept struggling to reach the front door of the station.

Vi was still in Caitlyn's office; Caitlyn making her sit down and give her signature on some forms that required both of theirs. "Cupcake, I'm losing my damn mind here" Vi moaned.

"At least your name is only two letters, compared to my full name" Caitlyn replied. Vi chuckled at her, and Caitlyn pointed back at the forms for her to sign. "So, what are your plans for the day, Enforcer" asked the Sheriff. Vi thought for a moment. She wanted to try and chase down Jinx again, but she knew how that'd turn out. Why couldn't the little wench just waltz into their jail cell or quietly go back to whatever hellhole she came from?

Vi sighed and replied "Hell if I know, probably just go beat up some alley gangs" Caitlyn sighed and thought to herself, _This is the third time she hasn't remembered, at least it makes surprising her easier. _

Caitlyn decided to go for it_, _"You should come by the pub later for a drink. I'm thinking of closing the station early so we all can have a little relaxation from the "recent events"" obviously meaning Jinx.

Vi stared at her with a confused look, "Cupcake you don't drink, nor do you like even walking into bars, what gives?" Caitlyn realized her slip and blushed a little, trying to redirect the conversation "Nothing, just figured you liked bars so I'd deal with it for the sake of the station, ahem, by the way are you done with those forms ye-,before she could finish, Jayce knocked on the door.

"Who's there, we're busy with work in here" yelled Caitlyn.

"It's me hon- ahem, Sheriff Caitlyn" Jayce caught himself knowing Vi would gladly smash through this door if he called Caitlyn honey again. Even Caitlyn wasn't aware of Vi's crush on her and the horrific jealousy issues, but she was so absorbed with work and papers that he was surprised she remembered to eat and sleep. She probably did hardly of either, now that he thought abo- what was he doing?! He's wasting time!

"Enter Jayce" replied Caitlyn. Jayce opened the door, and had a quite pale expression on his face. He looked directly at the Enforcer and asked "Vi..I'm curious, during your encounters with Jinx, was there ever a time she would just, oh I don't know, present herself to you like she was giving up?"

Vi's mind raced at past memories of Jinx tricking her into some of the most violent explosions she's ever been in thanks for the baiting trick. Sometimes Jinx would just hold her arms out and challenge Vi to see if she can knock her out in one punch. Other times she'd pretend to trip and fall, only to lead the Enforcer into a flame chomper, which would blow up and cause a chain reaction, resulting in an half of a building falling on top of her. Vi got serious with Jayce and replied "Yea, she has, always ended up in at least half the building being decimated, what of it buddy, here to taunt me about it?" She stood up and quickly equipped her gauntlets. Jayce wasn't fazed, because what he just heard from Vi make him go even more pale and ignore Vi's advancement towards him. When she got near him, she pushed him outside into the hall, and raised him up against the wall, got in his face, and snarled "I said, are you hear to taunt me about it, Dickbag of Tomorrow?"

Jayce got angry and realized it'd been an entire minute since he knocked and time was not on their side with the approaching advancement of someone outside the station. "Vi let go of me right now, and you and Caitlyn go up to the lobby this instant, this is urgent, there is no time!" He didn't want to tell them fully yet, because he thought it'd be at least funny for him if they saw for themselves. Vi did let him go but put her forehead against his and growled low, "And what if I don't like being told what to do?"

Caitlyn intervened "Vi, that's enough".

Jayce continued "Then you can stay here and flirt with your girl- "

Vi charged up her Vault Breaker and growled much louder now; Jayce continued quickly

"-while Jinx continues to walk down the street directly towards the station…."

Color left Caitlyn's face and she stood there with her hand over her mouth. Vi stared wide eyed at the Defender, face of pure disbelief. The hall was silent for what seemed like an hour, but only really was ten seconds. Jayce walked passed the two of them while they were still frozen for a second to process what they were just told. Jinx? Walking directly towards this station? She has never done anything that risky before, what the hell is going on?

Caitlyn snapped out of her trance when Jayce pressed her rifle into her arms, and walked over and knocked on Vi's gauntlet to snap her out of it. Vi continue to stand there for a moment, and then her mouth twisted into a smile that might have rivaled Jinx's. Vi straightened up and walked, surprisingly calm, down the hall and towards the front doors of the station. _Why the hell is she here, today of all days, so early?! _Thought a now adrenaline pumped Caitlyn. She loaded her rifle, and sprinted passed Vi to the lobby and stared out the window at just what Jayce described. A blue haired, barely clothed, ammunition lined demon walking, surprisingly hesitantly, down the last stretch of road before she reached the parking lot of the station. She turned to see Vi reach the front doors of the station and stare out. When her gaze rested on Jinx for the first time that day, her next words were "Get dunked.." Caitlyn and Jayce, now equipped with his Mercury Hammer a nearby officer had arrived with and already dressed in his Full Metal gear, both heard it and turned to see Vi charge her right gauntlet and blow the front doors clean off the building and into the open world. She let out a guttural roar at the top of her lungs, now in a blind fury, before Caitlyn and Jayce followed her in the charge, "JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINX!"

**8:15 a.m.**

Jinx continued walking down the street, so close to the station while the voice inside her tried to resist.

_How are you this resistant all of a sudden? You've never been like this, usually you just let me handle things and blow things up and then we both feel better, what the fuck is the deal now, huh, HUH? HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU!, _shouted the voice. Jinx ignored the voice and arrived in the parking lot as she heard and looked up to see the front doors of the station fly off the hinges and smash into a nearby car. When she looked by at the entrance, her gaze met Vi's. For once, she wanted to smile sincerely, but that urge was cut short by the roar of her name from Vi's throat.

"JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINX!" roared Vi as she, Jayce, and Caitlyn all erupted from the station towards her. Jinx pulled out her Zap pistol and swiftly ducked under a swing by Jayce, kicking him in the back of the knee to make him go down. She sprang back up and quickly dodge a Vault Breaker by Vi by bending her back matrix style. She heard a faint *_click_* as she turned to see Caitlyn load a round into the chamber of her rifle, now rested on the back of another car, aimed at her. She ducked behind a car and the bullet smashed into the headlight of the car. _She's aiming for my legs, trying to incapacitate me, not kill me, although I can't say the same for Vi and Ja-,_ her thoughts were interrupted when the car next to her exploded from a shot fired by Jayce, now using the Mercury's gun mode. The blast blew her back into another car and she smashed into the windshield and bounced off. Struggling to her feet, she saw Vi leap off another car and dive straight for her. Jinx, still holding her pistol, fired at Vi's gauntlet, and short circuited it. That didn't stop the Enforcer's momentum, and she collided with Jinx's sternum, sending her flying across the parking lot and skid against the ground. Abrasions and cuts lined Jinx's legs, arms and back now. She stood up, and fell back down to the ground as a bullet grazed her shoulder, courtesy of the Sheriff. _Something's not right here; she's taking all these hits, didn't aim for Vi directly, isn't laughing, isn't throwing explosives, or even smiling. She seems to be honestly fighting for her life._ Thought Caitlyn and Jayce. Vi was still in a blind rage, swinging wildly at the bluette, while the bluette could still swiftly dodge the strikes, but just barely because of the onslaught of shots from Caitlyn and Jayce in an attempt to flank her. _I need a moment alone with her, but these fuckers are in MY WAY, _thought Jinx inside her head to herself. She kicked Vi in the ribs after another missed Vault Breaker, and unloaded every charge in her Zap pistol on Jayce and Caitlyn. One shot caught Caitlyn in the leg and she went down. Jayce's hammer short circuited from four or five shots, and a sixth one hit him dead in the throat. They both dropped to the ground, unable to recover quick enough to counter. Jinx knew this was her chance.

She stood in front of Vi, who was now on her feet and charging up her last working gauntlet. Jinx removed Fishbones from her back and rested it on her shoulder. Caitlyn and Jayce struggled to their feet and took cover, Vi held up her broken gauntlet in defense and kept charging. But while they thought she'd fire, she instead threw the launcher to the ground. Vi immediately stopped. Caitlyn and Jayce immediately popped their heads up and saw, and couldn't comprehend what was happening before their very eyes. Jinx continued to de-arm herself; removing Pow Pow from her side, and sliding him near Jayce. She threw her pistol near Caitlyn, and dumped all her grenades onto the ground. She held out her arms in a surrendering pose. The whole area stood silent for almost five long minutes….Nobody spoke..nobody even moved.. Jinx started to get worried something was up, _Are they this surprised I would give up? What kind of reputation did you leave me, Jinx?, _she thought to herself. "I surrender, and hereby turn myself over to the police, specifically into the custody of the Enforcer, Violet of Piltover. At the mention of that name, Caitlyn's jaw dropped as she fell to the ground in. Jayce stared wide eyed, quickly understanding Caitlyn's reaction to that statement. Vi just stood there…frozen…staring into the now light pink eyes of a girl she had been chasing for an entire year. _How..did she know ….my…real….name… _was the only thought Vi could muster inside her head before charging her gauntlet passed its limit. The gauntlet started to spark, and smoke was coming from the inside. "Vi..Vi..please, calm down, you have to sto-" Vi charged towards the vulnerable Jinx with such force, the ground beneath her feet broke apart. "How dO YOU KNOW THAT NAME!" SCREAMED Vi, as she collided with Jinx with an Excessive Force so intense, it knocked Vi herself on her ass from the recoil, and sent Jinx, who never moved to defend herself, flailing up through the window of the police station, and into the front desk of the lobby. Officers dodged around, avoiding the shrapnel, glass, and body flying through the station. Caitlyn just stared at the hole in the window, then to Jayce, who met her gaze, then to Vi, who did the same, but with a face still filled with fury, then back to the window. "What the fuck..." said Caitlyn as she got up and sprinted, Jayce close on her heel, towards where the Loose Cannon landed.


	2. An Ominous Force

_~Shorter chapter. Was working on it while waiting for Bright House to fix the internet.~_

**11:00 a.m.**

"Thank you so much for coming on such short notice Soraka, the Starchild" said Caitlyn. After the short battle this morning, and the ending that resulted from it, the blue haired demon was in critical condition. After she was found, it was clearly visible of at least three broken limbs; bones protruding from her left leg and shoulder. She was cut up from head to toe from wooden splinters and shards from the glass. Her throat had gotten a minor cut, but one big enough for the bleeding to prove difficult to stop without medical assistance. Several deep gashes covered her back and stomach, and her eye had been caved in. On top of that, she still has yet to show signs of life, and Soraka, the Star Child, has been tending to her.

"It is of no concern or problem, Sheriff of Piltover. This is why I chose to leave my previous existence to join this one; to help those who need it." Soraka said with a smile.

Jinx had been moved, by Jayce since Caitlyn was too exhausted and they didn't think they should let Vi anywhere near her, to one of the larger prison cells in the station. It gave them enough room set up an I.V. and heart monitor, with extension cords leading into Vi's office that was around the corner and one door down. Vi needed to stay close to the cells in case anyone got any funny ideas about escaping or causing a commotion. Soraka was hovering over the still-unconscious Jinx, slowly moving her glowing hands from Jinx's head to her toes while chanting an incantation under her breathe.

Vi came around the corner and into the cell. She stared at the comatose girl. After a while, she looked over at Caitlyn and took a breath, "Why are we trying to fix her, just leave her in the cell."

"Because you nearly killed her with that fucking outburst of yours in the parking lot!" said Caitlyn, her voice raised and in a serious tone. "In fact if Soraka had not called in one of her own personal favors to get here fast enough, she might've been unhealable."

"What's the damn point, Caitlyn? You know how many times I have punched her, smashed her, thrown her, DUNKED her during our fights?! She survived all those beatings to come back a few days later, all wounds healed somehow, and with as much energy as before! The one time she's finally stayed down long enough for us to detain her and you want to try and quickly fix her up aga-" Vi was cut off when the Sheriff had heard enough.

"IT IS BECAUSE OF YOU, THAT INSTEAD OF DETAINING ONE OF THE WORST CRIMINALS OF THIS CITY'S HISTORY, THE DEPARTMENT OF PILTOVER, THE AUTHORITY THAT EVERYONE LOOKS UP TOO FOR PROTECTION, WAS SEEN BRUTALLY ASSAULTING AND ALMOST KILLING AN UNARMED AND SURRENDERED HUMAN BEING. IT DOES NOT MATTER WHAT THE WORLD THINKS OF JINX BECAUSE SHE WAS STILL GIVING HERSELF UP AND YOU WERE SEEN ALMOST KILLING HER BECAUSE SHE CALLED YOU A NAME! ON TOP OF THAT, IN CASE YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN, ENFORCER VI, THE LOOSE CANNON IS STILL A PART OF THE LEAGUE OF LEGENDS! IF YOU HAD ENDED UP COSTING JINX HER LIFE, YOU YOURSELF WOULD BE SENT TO TRIAL AND SENTENCED TO EXECUTION BEFORE THE REST OF THE LEAGUE! NOT TO MENTION YOU DELIBERATELY DISABLED THE LIMITERS IN YOUR GLOVES TO CAUSE THEM TO OVERLOAD DURING THE FIGHT, BECAUSE THAT'S HOW YOU WERE ABLE TO STRIKE HER WITH THAT AMOUNT OF FORCE. THOSE LIMITERS WERE INSTALLED BY THE LEAGUE TO PREVENT YOU FROM HARMING THE OTHER MEMBERS WITH LETHAL FORCE OUTSIDE THE FIELDS, AND GUESS WHAT YOU DID?!"

"OK, OK, I GET IT, I FUCKED UP. BUT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION. THERE IS ONLY TWO PEOPLE WHO KNOW MY NAME. THAT'S You and…" Vi's voice trailed off. Caitlyn already knew what she was going to say. "Which means 1) She's the one or 2) That blue haired bitch somehow found her, or ..i don't know, got access to very personal files. Which means she's gone from taunting me during her rampages and in the fields with the fact I can't stop her or protect the goddamn city I turned my entire existence in life around and swore to protect, to digging deep into my life and grabbing personal information to really fuck with my life. She's already attacked you on several occasions to get to me, blown up my home, and now she's getting a hold of personal info about me, next thing she'll do is attack contacts of mine or other friends and family. I SNAPPED, ok?" The Enforcer's voice was shaking, and she could barely stand up. She held herself up a little against the bars of the cell and walked out in an almost trance like demeanor. She headed around the corner, and the sound of a door was heard closing. Caitlyn knew she had gone into her office. _If that little punk thinks she is just going to give me some paranoid sob story and walk away from this, she's DEAD wrong.., _thought Caitlyn. She stood to her feet and fixed herself into her commanding demeanor and started to head out the cell.

"Sheriff!"

Caitlyn stopped and turned her head ever so slightly to glimpse at the Star Child with one eye, "Yes..Soraka?"

Soraka's tone became one of confusion, "Something is not right with this one. I was able to heal her near fatal injuries, but it is as though something is rejecting my attempts to heal any further.."

Caitlyn fully turned to face Soraka with a curious look of her own. "What do you mean, rejecting?"

"I can feel some kind of force pushing my celestial magic away from this body. I am afraid I cannot do anymore for her."

"But she will live and can recover fully from this point, yes?" If Jinx could not fully recover enough to participate within the League's standards, Vi would still be strictly punished under the full extent of the League's laws. Caitlyn knew this.

Soraka stood and faced the Sheriff, "Yes, but I would like to request the help of another to determine what is causing this. I have a, what do you mortals call it, a hunch? Of what it could be, but it requires the aid of another League member.."

"Star Child, you have my full permission within the laws of Piltover to do what you see fit to get The Loose Cannon functioning again in time for the upcoming League of Legends season opening." And with that, Caitlyn walked out of the cell and towards Vi's office.

Soraka waited for the Sheriff to enter the office and close the door, then started chanting. Soon after, she stopped and opened her eyes to the ceiling. "Yes, it is me. I request your aid in Piltover. In exchange, I have been given permission to allow you to freely indulge in your.."hobby". Any repercussion will be handled by the authority of Piltover, I assure you. Do you agree to help?"

Silence..a few seconds later, Soraka smiled. "Excellent, I shall see you soon, Nine Tailed Fox."


	3. A Sly Fox

**1:00 p.m.**

Nothing but silence was heard from Vi's office for just about an hour and a half. The Star Child was curious as to the outcome of the pair's last encounter with The Loose Cannon. She was not informed of past incidents, just that someone was fatally injured and needed immediate medical attention. The surprise on her face when she walked into the station and was told it was Jinx..

Her thoughts were interrupted by the gasping sounds of officers at the front desk. A voice could be heard over the rest.

"Why, hello there, beautiful." Of course it was the Defender, thought Soraka. Out in the lobby, all the officers gasped and gaped their maws at the sight at Ahri, the Nine Tailed Fox, who had just arrived. Soraka left the cell and walked down the hall to the lobby to greet her when she could feel the heat from way down the hall…

_Let me guess_... thought Soraka as she entered the lobby. She was right to think Ahri would, because she had. Ahri was adorned in her Foxfire attire; flames dancing around her tails, and adorning her Foxfire clothing.

Jayce continued his normal antics. "What do we have the honor of being graced by your _fiery _presence this afternoon, Ms. Ahri", followed by a bow of respect from the Defender.

Ahri giggled at the gesture, "Oh nothing boys, just doing a favor for a friend". She winked at Jayce which caused him to blush. The Star Child had picked up a lot of human slang and habits since her time in the League and wandering the cities offering help where she could, so she knew the appropriate response to what she was seeing, was too roll her eyes and wave at the Nine Tailed Fox to get her attention.

"Soraka! It is so great to see you again!" squealed Ahri as she can by Jayce almost knocking him over and nearly tackling the Star Child to the ground with a tightly embracing hug.

Soraka could feel the heat from Ahri's tails close to her legs and quickly pried the fox off of her. "Those tails will not cause any fire or burn anyone, will they, Ahri?" inquired Soraka with a concerned tone.

"Not unless they like it like that!" Ahri giggled again and the officers from the lobby whooped and hollered. This snapped Jayce out of his stupor from Ahri's presence and almost being knocked over and sent him into a panic.

"NO, NO, GUYS, SHHH, SHHH SHUT UP, THEY'LL HEAR YOU!" exclaimed Jayce in as hushed of a tone as he could use and still have the officers hear. A door from down the hall could be heard squeaking open. Every officer's face in the lobby turned to one of fright and stood frozen as The Sheriff walked into the lobby holding her rifle cocked.

She slowly looked around the lobby with a stern look and made eye contact with .officer in that room, including the Defender. Jayce straightened up and took a ten-hut posture towards the Sheriff. Caitlyn briefly smiled at this sign of respect...or apology, she was ok with both, then calmly looked out the gaping hole where the doors once were. She walked over to the entrance, and stood there a moment before speaking.

"If I ever hear this station, act like a bunch of HORNY PUBESCENT TEENAGERS AGAIN." Caitlyn, without aiming, hip fired her rifle at a wrecked car over at least forty meters away in the parking lot. The bullet hit the gas can directly and the car immediately combusted.

"Then I will be your first and only option. SHE.." Caitlyn positioned her rifle to point behind her while she maintained eye contact with the open world. Everyone in the lobby turned to see the Enforcer standing there with her head down, face covered by her hair, but charging her gauntlets loud enough to hurt the ears of some of the officers. "..will be the punishment. And we are NOT in a good mood. Do I make myself clear?"

In unison, all officers, including Jayce, stood at attention and turned to face Caitlyn and proclaimed "SIR, YES SIR!" During this whole time, the Star Child and Ahri had been in the corner of the room staring wide eyed and frightened, in Ahri's case also a little turned on, at the pair. Vi looked up and around the lobby, and her eye caught Ahri. Her face immediately became..suggestive, and she quickly made her way over.

"Heeeey, Ahri. Long time no see.." said Vi in a flirty tone. Caitlyn sighed and squeezed the bridge of her nose.

_Hot piece of ass walks in and suddenly everything that has happened goes to the back of her vacant mind_. It was Soraka's turn to speak up. "I called Ahri here to help us with our "problem". I believe the way she is able to detect and feel a person's inner energy, or essence as she calls it, will be of need."

Caitlyn turned to walk back to join the group and looked at the officers. "Ok people, time for damage control. Funny how this time it is not all Jinx's fault-" She glared at Vi, Vi put her head back down. "- but nevertheless, clean this mess up, get the paperwork ready, and anyone goofing off, ends up like that car." The officers in the room replied in unison once again, and scrambled like mice to start cleaning.

**2:00 p.m.**

The group walked back around the corner and arrived at the cell. Though on arrival, the sight before them made all of them quickly jump in shock, while Caitlyn and Vi readied their weapons. Jinx was sitting up, with her back turned to the cell, facing the wall. There were no signs of life in her, she did not respond to the gasps, or the humming of Vi's gauntlets, or the cocking of Caitlyn's rifle. She just sat there, motionless.

"Let me in." said Ahri. Jayce stuck out his arm and blocked her path.

"She should not even be conscious. Soraka said the injuries she sustained would keep her out for another six hours at least. Something is not right here, and it is dangerous to go in by yourself." Caitlyn and Vi nodded in agreement.

Soraka faced the Sheriff, "Sheriff, you did give me permission to do whatever I saw fit to make sure The Loose Cannon was up and healthy enough to compete, correct? I gave Ahri my permission to do what she does best. This is in my best judgement."

Caitlyn muttered under her breathe "Damn it", and spoke to Jayce. "Let her in, I trust the Star Child's judgement and Ahri's ability to handle herself." Jayce reluctantly lowered his arm and allowed Ahri into the cell. "If anything happens though, Ahri, remember if was you who agreed to this." Ahri giggled and responded.

"Don't worry, I can already tell from here that she is not a threat at the moment." Vi's face turned to one of severe confusion and doubt. "The FUCK does that mean? You realize she could probably kill you with just her hands, right?" Again, Ahri reassured the officers. "Maybe I'd like someone who's a little handsy ;)" Vi and Jayce both blushed at this, Caitlyn gave them a look of disbelief. "You two are truly unbelievable".

"Ok, close the cell behind me, and no matter what you see, do not come in here. When I steal essence, I use my own to grip theirs and forcefully rip it out." The way she worded it made Caitlyn cringe. "But for this, I have to carefully mix mine with hers. I'll be able to feel what she feels, sense what she can, it's kind of like I become HER sixth sense...kind of." All that managed to do was confuse the group. Ahri sighed, "Just don't make a sound, and do NOT come into this cell." With that, Jayce closed the cell door.


	4. The Fox and The Cannon

**2:05**

Ahri kneeled behind the Loose Cannon, straightened her back, and opened the chest part of her Foxfire garment enough to show cleavage and expose her upper chest. Caitlyn immediately looked over to Jayce and Vi to scorn them on their perverted reaction, but instead was greeted by harsh looks from them.

"Oh come on Cupcake, we're not that bad, her back is turned to us.." whispered Vi.

"SHHH, I need silence.." berated Ahri. "..you can look later~". Vi's face immediately went red and for once ever witnessed by Jayce and Caitlyn, she turned away and put her head down. _Ahri is too much for even Vi, that is quite funny_, Caitlyn thought.

Ahri put one hand on her upper chest, closed her eyes, and concentrated on her breathing. After a few seconds, she slowly lifted her hand from her chest, and a smoky blue substance flowed out of her chest and into the palm of her hand; it shaped into a sphere, no bigger than a golf ball.

"This is my own essence. After many encounters with nearly every champion in the League, I can sense and recognize, and steal just about anyone's. I can even mix my own in to connect our senses. Of course there are some "wild cards" out there, such as Nautilus with that massive suit of armor and that black unknown mass covering him, Nocturne which is unknown origins or species, and Swain, with his sheer willpower alone blocking me from memorizing his. Jinx's is quite open though, and wild. Uncontrolled even.." Ahri explained.

_Sounds like the Loose Cannon for sure_, Jayce thought.

"Jinx, I need you to straighten up for me if you will. You don't have too but-.." Ahri stopped when her request was answered. Jinx straightened her spine, but otherwise maintained a blank, lifeless posture; like a puppet on strings. Caitlyn noticed Vi running her hand through her hair.

"This is fucking crazy..For over a year we've been chasing her, dodging her, grabbing at her..she's just sitting here, calm, motionless, cooperating…" Vi gripped her forehead with her fingers through her hair and clenched her eyes as if to intensely focus on her thoughts, "This doesn't make any damn sense, what the fuck is going on!?"

Caitlyn slapped the back of Vi's head, which immediately made Vi respond with a vicious look towards Caitlyn, "Calm down, Vi. Something is not right with Jinx, and that is why we've had to call in the help of two magical beings, one being a former celestial entity, just to figure out what. As far as we can tell at this moment, we've been giving a blessing, for whatever reason she is acting this way, we can say that The Loose Cannon is currently out of commission. That's not to say Jinx is though."

Vi and Jayce both just looked at her in confusion. Jayce spoke up, "Caitlyn, what do you mean. You're talking about the same person still right? Jinx..AND, The Loose Cannon? Isn't that just what people have called her, so it stuck as a nickname that even SHE has accepted?" Caitlyn shook her head in disagreement, "To me, there is two parts of Jinx. We've seen them. There's Jinx, the tease, the calculator, the manipulator. She's the one that tricks Vi into moving too close into a chomper, or throwing Jayce off guard with a compliment so he doesn't see an incoming rocket-" Jayce bursted out, "-ONE TIME, GIVE ME A BREAK."

Caitlyn continued, "-but..then there is another side of her, The Loose Cannon. It is the one everyone in Piltover is used too. Her 'Jinx' side is like only a part of her she shows to people she feels..close and personal with, like us. If there's any people in this world she feels close too, it's us." Jayce nodded in agreement; Vi, to be honest, kinda felt flattered at the thought of it.

Caitlyn seemed to get quieter when she continued, "..and then The Loose Cannon...the destructive, laughing, maniacal..hexplosive side of her. The side that..does not care. As long as explosions are happening and she is enjoying herself..like the theatre incident yesterday, Vi." Vi nodded in agreement, reluctantly. "One side of her seems more controlled and calculating, the other is just physically and verbally unstable. It seems The Loose Cannon is just..dormant for now. I am not sure about Jinx, she is cooperating now, but it could be for a bigger plan…"

The trio suddenly had their attention jerked back to the cell by a quivering noise from Jinx. Ahri had placed her hand between Jinx's shoulder blades. "It's ok, that's a normal reaction. Essence's are normally cold. Only the dark ones burn." assure Ahri. "I am kind of like a human cat scan now, I can feel, and see what she's thinking, and her insides, like any damage to her, or changes in mood, stuff like that. I'm a _fox_-scan" Ahri giggled, and Vi facepalmed at the pun. Caitlyn found it a bit humorous, and Jayce was lost in thought about something. "Of course there's risks on my end to doing this. If the person wills not too, they can force me out, or even harm me. I'm using my own life energy after all."

Ahri continued to move her hands up and down Jinx's back, as if actually scanning her. "Can you actually.."see"..anything Ahri?" asked Vi. "Just past memories of encounters in Piltover..I already saw the theatre, now I'm at a bank." The mention of that made everyone focus attention. The treasury. The first time she had ever shown up. Vi almost died that day, and not her, Jayce, or Caitlyn have forgotten about it. "I have to go a bit deeper to get past her memories and actually find "her". Everyone stay quiet, because this'll require more effort on my part." Everyone nodded.

Ahri's hand glowed brighter now, and a wave of goosebumps visible to everyone washed over Jinx's body, but she still remained motionless and quiet. Ahri was soon lost inside of Jinx's psyche. She could see emotions, and buried memories. The strain she was putting on herself was starting to build up, but it wasn't too much yet.

One of Ahri's tails suddenly fell to the ground limp and lost it's fiery glow. Everyone got concerned as they thought something was wrong. "It's...o..k. This..is to be...expected. Just..exerting myself a..lot" Ahri said between breaths.

"Ahri, if this is too much, you can stop. We do not need to know what is wrong with her, just that she's not a threat." Caitlyn said with a worried tone.

Ahri ignored her, she was too far in now to just simply back out now. Even she was too curious as to the inner workings of The Loose Cannon, or Jinx, or whoever this was. She dove deeper into Jinx's psyche, completely immersing herself. She could no longer respond to anyone on the outside, she was fully diving. Memories flashed by in an instant in her head, she could barely comprehend any of them. One caught her attention and she exerted herself more to bring it back up and slow it down for her. Two more of her tails fizzled out and went limp.

"What happens when they all-" Caitlyn was cut off by Jayce, "-don't..think about it. Just let her work, and if it comes to that, we'll have to step in." He said it in a very commanding tone that even Caitlyn felt reassured by it. When it came to the safety of others (preferably women), Jayce was almost more serious than Caitlyn, if not more.

Ahri slowed down the memory and replayed it. She saw..Jinx..as a child. No older than 11. Her long blue hair, flowing down, not in pigtails. By the house she was in, and the noises she could hear outside of this house as part of the memory, she knew this was in Zaun. Jinx was sitting at a table, with a family..a mother, a father, and a..sister. Ahri was shocked to realize Jinx had a sister, even tho she DID talk about her on the rift during matches.

This girl had dark brown hair, short and a bit wavy. The parents she could recognize, their faces were blurred. _Even Jinx can't remember that vividly I guess, _thought Ahri.

Their house was brightly lit, and as clean as the inside of The Institute. The parents started saying something to Jinx and the other child, and then all of a sudden, the lights went out. Glass shattering and the sounds of their front door being smashed in rung through Ahri's ears. Screaming from one of the children was heard and then- silence.

Ahri's vision of the memory immediately faded out. After a couple seconds, lights came back on, but Ahri wasn't in the memory, she was in a boxed in room, like at a mental hospital, but no padding. Just concrete walls. Ahri started to panic, because she had just realized that somehow, she had lost connection to her own psyche. She had exerted herself too much to see that memory, and too much of her own essence had been used. Normally she could just back out, and however much she used and lost during it, she could recover in a good night's rest. But this was different..she could very easily suffer extreme physical pain, if not immediate death, if something happens to her now.

She could feel her grip on her own consciousness start to slip. In reality, four more of her tails had gone limp. Only two remained. Whatever was happening, she was trapped in Jinx's psyche, in this closed off walled room. A voice spoke to her, and brought her full attention to the figure that stepped in front of her.

"Hello there..my name is Jessie..tho I'm usually called Jinx!" Ahri's eyes grew wide, and a sense of dread washed over her as she stared into the glowing red eyes of this figure and finally realized what was wrong with Jinx... Caitlyn was right. "Though I MUCH preferred to be called The Loose Cannon.." The Loose Cannon laughed maniacally before wiping a fake tear from her eye.

In a quick moment, she dove Ahri, and kneed her in the stomach. As Ahri fell, she felt a hand take her by the throat and quickly lift her effortlessly against the wall of the room. She struggled to open her eyes after the attack, and she was greeted by a wide smile, glowing red eyes, and small giggle. "Fox lady, what are you doing...inside of MY HEAD?"


	5. Who, What, When, Where, Why, and How?

Ahri gasped for air while kicking at her assailant, but to no prevail, the attacker remained unphased by the blows. _How is she able to do this to me? _thought Ahri. She was shocked to get an answer.

"Well you see it's quite simple..you used too much energy..soul..life force whatever you call it, to pry into MY THOUGHTS AND MEMORIES, FOX LADY!" The blue haired girl tightened her grip on Ahri's throat, making the young fox gasp more. She then loosened the grip, so she could focus on her words, not for air.

"Just like how you said you could feel what I feel, see what I see, well now, I have control of so much of you, I can MAKE YOU FEEL WHAT I WANT YOU TO FEEL!" said this version of Jinx, suddenly bursting in crazed laughter without ever breaking eye contact with the fox. "I'm also able to read your thoughts, looks like I'm in the driver seat now. What was that you said?" Jinx threw Ahri to the ground, then proceeded to walk over and kick her in the head. Ahri's nose got busted open, and she became incredibly dazed and blurred. "Whatever happens to you NOW, could possibly KILL you in reality? And that only ONE of your tails was still standing? I'm guessing that means you've lost the strength to go on AHAHAHAA!"

Ahri struggled to get to her feet, she looked directly at her assailant. "What are you..you aren't the Jinx I felt when I first entered *gasp for air* her cell."

Jinx laughed and continued to stare, "You're right, I'm not. I am the greater good of this soul. I am the light in the darkness for this soul. I am the reason this body still breathes."

The puzzle completed in Ahri's head. "You're the result of trauma. Something..the real Jinx created in order to protect herself.." Jinx suddenly stopped laughing, and grabbed the fox by the hair. With one strong pivot, she threw her across the room and into the wall. Ahri was on the verge of passing out, which she couldn't afford to do in this weakened state.

"You could say that, but you're missing a few pieces to the story there. I won't beat on you anymore, no matter HOW MUCH FUN IT IS, so I can explain it to you, you stupid little slut of a fox." Those words actually stung Ahri deep, but she focused on listening over the searing pain in her head and ribs from the attacks.

"I've been running this show for the last two years, I do not plan on giving that up. The original Jinx is long gone, split into two if you will. There's me, and I'm the closest thing to the original , therefore that MAKES me the original..and there's Jessie. The girl who is so innocently obeying your commands in the cell." _Caitlyn was right_, thought Ahri.

"Yea, Hat Lady was right, forgot I could listen to your thoughts, didn't ya?" Jinx struck another roundhouse into Ahri's stomach, knocking the air right out of her. Ahri nearly passed out, but Jinx came over and slapped her.

"No no no, no sleeping. You see, because you dove so deep to find out the truth, you made Jesse, who I gave control to, and she so abruptly denied it back to me, loosen the mental bonds in her mind, which is also ME! So after our little talk is done, I think I'm gonna...go to the surface with you, and show them what happens when you try to cage a fucking animal…" Jinx erupted into her psycho laughter. "I'm not evil, oh no no no, I just love screwing with my favorite Piltover cops. Anyone else who gets in my way...oopsy daisies" And again..crazed laughter.

Ahri began to giggle as well, which made Jinx stop. "The fuck do you have to laugh about when I'm about to kill you ever so painfully, fox lady?" That statement threw Ahri off guard and she stopped, but kept her confidence. Jinx noticed the change in her attitude. She picked Ahri off the ground and grabbed her with both hands by the throat and held her against the wall as she continued to squeeze the life out of Ahri.

"I said..what the fuck ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT, FOX? And please, refer to me as, The Loose Cannon. I like the ring of it!" Ahri struggled to respond. "You ..had to *gasp* loosen your own..mental bonds..to allow me into this room..the room where you're being held.." Jinx kneed her in the stomach, "I..CHOOSE TO BE HERE. I can leave whenever I want!"

Ahri held her hand out to the side, and manifested an orb of what remained of her essence. "I ..won't let you. If you're..going to kill me..*gasp* then you're..going WITH ME!" Ahri slammed the orb into The Loose Cannon's chest, forcing the blue haired creature to let go and recoil.

Ahri fell to the ground, and took deep breaths. She was quickly shadowed by the dark figure known as The Loose Cannon. "Nice cheap shot, fox lady." Ahri responded "I learned from the best.." Jinx laughed, "Aw you flatter me, but now I'm gonna crush YOUR FUCKING HEAD.. UNDERNEATH MY BOOT, I WONDER WHAT SOUND YOUR SKULL WILL MAKE!" Jinx raised one leg, Ahri smiled "Nobody sees it coming, that's why they call it the orb of deception.." Jinx stood there for a moment, and then realized it, and turned her head to look behind her to see a glowing blue orb two feet away from her spine.

Ahri held out her hand "True damage isn't just on the rift, you psychotic bitch.." Ahri closed her hand, and the orb came charging back, smashing through the girl's back, and back into Ahri's hand, where it dissipated. The force of the blow threw The Loose Cannon into the wall next to Ahri. Ahri rolled out of the way as the girl bounced off the wall and plummeted onto the floor.

Ahri, now having control over her own breathing now, tried to stand, but collapsed. _Too much..energy, barely any of my own..essence left. But at least I'm alive._ She laid there for a minute or two, and watched The Loose Cannon. The bluette never moved, did not even twitch. _She's out cold._

She felt control over her own consciousness return to her. She immediately broke the link between her and Jinx. Within the next few seconds, she was back in reality. She opened her eyes to stare at the back of Jinx, and remembered her surroundings. She took her hand off Jinx's back. Everyone watching noticed the movement.

"AHRI!" yelled Vi, opening the cell door, and running to hug the fox, but she stopped dead when she saw what Ahri was staring at. Jinx's back had been scarred with a large burn mark where Ahri's hand was. _Only the dark ones burn_, Vi remembered Ahri saying that. It was not the burn mark that kept their attention though, it was how fast it had started healing. The mark, within a minute of Ahri removing her hand, had scabbed, scarred, and healed new as day. Caitlyn and Jayce had come up on Vi from behind and witnessed as well.

"What the fuck is she, Ahri?" Vi asked. Ahri stood up, and looked behind her. She noticed nine of her tails had dropped, and only one was still up. She looked at everyone, and smiled. "Troubled..". Ahri's vision blurred and she collapsed into Vi. "Oh my god, Ahri! SORAKA, DO SOMETHING!" The Star Child had never left, and rushed in to check on the Nine Tailed Fox.

"She used much of her life force during her procedure, something happened when she dove, she's hurting physically, and spiritually. She's in an extremely weakened state and needs immediately medical attention." Soraka looked to Jayce, "Defender of Tomorrow, I know your car is rigged to be very fast, yes?" Jayce stuttered for a second before answering , being caught off guard by the question, "Uh, yes, Soraka, why?"

"We need to get Ahri to a hospital, I can help her, but the physical damage done to her needs more than what I can offer" Soraka replied. Caitlyn spoke up, "I do not see any marks on her , and the one mark we saw, she healed almost instantly, what is wrong with her, Star Child?"

"You cannot see the damage, but something happened in there. Something or someone signaled Ahri's body to start shutting down on her, that's why her tails started dropping. Some of her vitals could be in danger, it's all on the inside" Jayce picked her Ahri, and nodded at Soraka. "Then lets get moving people, come on!"

Jayce and Soraka left the cell and hurried out to Jayce's vehicle. They placed Ahri laying down in the back, with Soraka sitting next to her. Jayce got a blanket from his trunk and placed it over Ahri's body. A minute later, the vehicle peeled out of the parking lot and towards Piltover Regional Hospital. Caitlyn and Vi stayed in the cell to respond to the "rest" of the situation.

For a moment they just stood there, staring at Jinx. The girl had remained upright, and facing the wall, but suddenly hunched her back, and laid herself down on her side...Vi lost it.

"YOU DAMN CUNT, WHAT DID YOU DO TO AHRI? FUCKING WITH US, ALMOST KILLING US ISN'T ENOUGH FOR YOU ANYMORE? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM US, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, WHY DID YOU SHOW YOURSELF, WHY ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE.." Vi tried to approach Jinx, Caitlyn grabbed her arm, and using her knowledge of martial arts, threw Vi out of the cell with one pivot of her hip. Caitlyn ran out of the cell with her, and slammed the cell door closed, locking it.

Vi stood up, and threw a fist Caitlyn wasn't expecting, smashing her in the eye, and sending her bouncing off the cell. Vi put two hands on the bars of the door, and shook it violently. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU YOU STUPID BITCH. I DON'T CARE WHAT THE LEAGUE DOES TO ME, AS LONG AS I KNOW I CAN TAKE YOUR PITIFUL EXISTENCE OFF THIS PLANET!" Caitlyn blurringly got to her feet, and leaned on the wall next to her, across from Jinx's cell, and just regained her surroundings. "Vi..calm down..please...Vi?" Caitlyn noticed a ..glow in Vi's hair. All of a sudden, Vi bent the bars of the cell door she was shaking.

Caitlyn got behind Vi and hugged her from behind, "VI, PLEASE STOP, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, THIS ISN'T YOU, STOP!" Vi let out a beastial scream and one last grunt of effort...The cell door ripped off it's steel hinges and was thrown to the floor.

Caitlyn let go and just stared...Vi dropped to her knees and was breathing heavily. Caitlyn saw the glow in her hair fade away. She approached Vi from behind, and got on her knees as well, and hugged Vi's head against her chest. "Vi?.." No response. Silence crept into the building, any officer working in the lobby had heard everything and had just..stopped making noise..either out of fear, or curiosity.

Caitlyn felt a wetness trickle down her chest..Vi was crying. "Caitlyn.." Vi raised her head, her eyes were already reddened, tears flowing from them. Vi raised herself enough to be eye level with Caitlyn. She leaned over and kissed her on her eye. "I hit you...I'm so sorry, I don't know why I did. I got so angry, I lost truth is I love you, Caitlyn, I'm so fucking..sorry" Vi buried her head back into Caitlyn's chest and started to cry louder, gasping for air. _Vi..and Jinx..the fuck is wrong with these two.., _thought Caitlyn.

Caitlyn held Vi tighter on the floor of that hallway, in front of Jinx's cell. _I love you, Caitlyn….I love you, Caitlyn….I love you, Caitlyn….Vi..loves me.._

Piltover's finest, on the floor of the station, crying, injured..weak. The sight was as sad as one could imagine. Caitlyn started to tear up as well as she comforted Vi. A squeak was heard, and Caitlyn looked up. Jinx had gotten out of her bed, and was now facing them. Her head was hung, and her face covered by her hair. She slowly approached the entrance to her cell. Caitlyn continued to hold Vi as she frantically tried to drag herself and Vi away from the girl. "Please..stay away from us..I'm warning you" Caitlyn grabbed her rifle and aimed directly for Jinx's heart. "I'll kill you right here..get away.." Jinx continued her approach.

As soon as Jinx was at the entrance of her cell, Caitlyn was shaking and couldn't keep proper aim on Jinx. The bluette took one step out of her cell, and Caitlyn fired. The shot was heard throughout the whole station, officers came sprinting down the hall and around the corner to witness this sight. Vi, motionless in Caitlyn's arms, on the ground, Jinx standing over them, Caitlyn shaking, staring at Jinx. Jinx froze.

After a few seconds, Jinx kept walking. She turned right, away from Caitlyn and headed into Vi's office. Every officer..clearly outnumbering her..still too afraid to even try..they remember how easily Jinx could outmaneuver and evade them..how dangerous she could be up close. After a few moments, Jinx emerged from Vi's office with a set of keys. Keeping her head down and her face concealed by her hair, Jinx slowly walked over, like a zombie almost, to the cell across from hers. Using Vi's keys, she opened the cell, stepped inside, and closed the door. She tossed the keys through the bars next to Caitlyn, laid onto the bed and turned away from the door. Caitlyn just stared in confusion and shock. Jinx had just locked herself up. _I heard everything, Violet. _

The bullet hole dead center in Jinx's chest had already healed, the bullet dropping to the floor as it was pushed out, but the damage had already been done to Jinx's heart.


	6. Jayce's Conviction

**4:00 p.m.**

It had been two hours since Ahri started her search into Jinx's subconscious. The result was catastrophic, but gave results. Ahri had passed out before giving a full explanation of what happened. All she was able to say was that Jinx is...troubled. Vi and Caitlyn continued to lay there on the ground of the hallway. Vi had managed to calm down and was just slowly breathing, cuddled into Caitlyn's arms. Caitlyn was holding Vi, staring off into the distance, lost in thought.

_None of this makes sense. Vi's glowing hair, that strength, Ahri's comment, Jinx's..healing. I know I hit her dead center..she should be bleeding..dead even, but she's asleep, snoring behind me…_

The Sheriff's thoughts were interrupted by a stirring Vi; she hadn't noticed she fell asleep. Vi squirmed out of Caitlyn's hold and sat up. She let out a yawn, rubbed her eyes, and stretched. It took her a moment to get her surroundings. _Why is there no door on this ce-.._, she quickly remembered. She jerked her head around to see Caitlyn staring at her with a sympathetic expression on her face towards her.

"Pretty..crazy day this has been already, eh?", said Vi, trying to..hopelessly play off the recent events. This caused Caitlyn to actually giggle, and Vi's face turned blood red as she quickly hide it by wiping more sleep from her eyes. _Holy shit that was adorable, why isn't she yelling?_

Caitlyn got up to her feet, brushing off her skirt and picking up her hat. "Vi, it's 4 in the afternoon, and it's your birthday, would you like to go to the bar to get a drink with me and the other officers? It was meant to be a surprise, but I think..*looks at cell door; turns around and looks at sleeping Jinx*..we've had enough damn surprises for the day."

Vi stared at Caitlyn, and gave a small smile and nod. "I definitely need a fucking drink after this shit. I'll give Dickbag a ring on the way and see how Ahri's doing.."

_Dickbag..she's feeling well enough to make jokes at least. ,_ thought Caitlyn.

The two officers walked down the hall to the front lobby. Much to their surprise, the lobby was fully cleaned; debris cleared out, papers filed and stacked again, the gaping hole in the doorway and window sealed off with insulation board. "Who's idea was this?" asked the Sheriff.

One officer approached her and stood at attention. "Ma'am, while you and Enforcer Vi were handling duties in the back, we took it upon ourselves to clean and fix up the front lobby. The insulation board is until the door guy comes out tomorrow, ma'am."

Caitlyn had a slightly shocked, but impressed expression. "Uh, very good. I'm happy to see you all stopped your childish calling and got down to serious work." The officer gave a smirk.

"Yes, ma'am. Ahr-, er, excuse me, The Nine Tailed Fox rarely ever visits, so we were all in a cheery mood to see her, some of us never seeing her in person before, ma'am."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "Very well, whatever your excuses are. Start closing up, the station is closing early tonight, we're going out to Gragas's to celebrate the Enforcer's birthday." This erupted a cheer from the station, abruptly interrupted by Vi, "But whoever is still in this station in the next five minutes has the honor of babysitting Piltover's personal demon back there in the cells."

The room went quiet, the officers were waiting to see if that was a joke. Several seconds passed before Caitlyn spoke up. "Tick...tock." The officers scrambled quickly to finish up filing and putting away gear and closing up.

After five minutes, the last two out the door were Vi and Caitlyn since they had the keys to the emergency exit since the front door was inaccessible. Another officer spoke up, "Looks like Vi's the last one out the door, shouldn't she stay and watch Jinx?" He gave a joking smirk. Caitlyn sighed.

"Ignoring that, everyone keep your radios on, and your communicators on. We're still officers of the City and are on call 24/7 to any distress, never forget that." Caitlyn was answered with a full unison "Ma'am yes ma'am!" As Piltover's finest headed out to Caitlyn's car, Jayce's came swerving around the corner, and drifted into a parking spot. "Fucking show off", Vi said.

Jayce stepped out and saw the two officers and every other one driving away. He approached the two with a confusion expression. "Hey hey, Piltover's Pride is here now, where's everyone going?" He gave a cocky laugh. Vi facepalmed, and Caitlyn gave a desperate laugh at the silly situation.

" We're going out to celebrate Vi's birthday. Gragas's. We've closed up for the day, but we're still on call, so make sure your radio is on, Jayce." Jayce gave a laugh and looked over to Vi. "So we couldn't keep it a surprise? But you're so easy to fool, Vi, how'd you find out this time?!" He gave a cocky grin, and Vi closed a fist, but quickly opened it.

"You're so lucky I don't have the energy or want to slug you, Dickbag." Jayce laughed again. As Vi and Caitlyn turned to get into the car, Jayce spoke up once again. "Excuse me, Sheriff. I actually have some important paperwork regarding a case involving Viktor of Zaun. As much as I'd love to get piss faced drunk to celebrate the Enforcer's birthday, those documents are a little more personal."

Vi shrugged "I don't care." She tossed her keys for the alley door to Jayce before Caitlyn could even respond. "Lesgo Cupcake! Need to get smashed over here!" Caitlyn stuttered to argue, but sighed and got into the car. Before Vi could sit into the car, she opened the door, and Jayce put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around confused as this gesture, "Why are you touching me?"

Jayce turned her around and gave her a hug, "I'm glad you're ok, have a nice birthday, I'll keep watch over Jinx, so don't worry about a thing, Vi" Vi stood a little shocked at this, but reluctantly hugged back. After the day she's had, Vi needed a hug, so she hugged him a little tighter. "Thanks..Jayce." They let go, and Jayce held up a fist. Vi smirked and responded with her own fist. Jayce looked in at Caitlyn, "I want you to get extra drunk for me, Caitlyn, god knows you need it!" Another cocky smile.

Caitlyn gave a laugh, and her and Vi drove away. Jayce waved them off, then turned and headed for the alley way door. He got inside, locked it back up, and enabled the security alarms, "One of these days we're going to get robbed because Vi is too lazy to turn this damn thing on." He headed upstairs to his office, sat down at this desk, and pulled out a case file. For the next few hours, he sat there and studied it, writing down notes and researching through the database..

**8:00 p.m. **

"Viktor..I'm close to getting you shut down.." The case was about Viktor's imports of certain devices and illegal substances from Noxus. Even Zaun has their own laws. "Shimmer..hextech power cores..prototy-." Jayce's self read was interrupted by a loud *clank*. He abruptly stood up and placed his hand on his Mercury Hammer leaning on the wall behind him.

*clank* "The hell is that?" Jayce made his way out of the office and down the staircase. *clank….clank* _It's coming from the cells, Jinx?_

He turned the corner to the cells, and approached the one Jinx was in..or supposed to be in. He noticed the door had been ripped off the handles. His face turned to shock _, HOLY SHIT SHE GOT OUT! _He turned to quickly run down the hall, when he heard it again. *clank*

He realized it wasn't coming from that cell, but the one across. He backed up and tried looking inside, but it was pitch black since Caitlyn and Vi turned off the power for the night and the security was enabled. "Loose Cannon, what are you doing, what is that sound?" No response. *clank* "Fine then." Jayce turned on his Mercury Hammer, light flooding the cell hallway with blue light. He stared in shock at the sight he was witnessing.

Jinx was sitting upright in her bed...with all of her weapons in front of her. She had a hextech multitool, the _Heimer_ series, high quality, very expensive, made by the yordle himself. Only person in the station that had one was Vi in her office. Jayce was about to speak up, but couldn't stop watching. Jinx was dismantling her weapons, piece by piece. Every piece dropping to the floor with a *clank*.

"H-hey, where'd you get that tool, and your weapons! Answer me!" He pointed the Mercury hammer at Jinx and switched to gunner. Jinx stood up and walked over to the cell bars. She reached out with one hand, and held out the multitool, keeping her head down. She had finished taking apart her entire arsenal, a scrap of parts and power cores on the floor of the cell. Jayce slowly held out his hand, and took the tool out of hers. Jinx spoke up.

"I'd like to be let out. I don't want to be here. I want to be far away from here." Jayce was startled by the sudden reply, but maintained his demeanor; he was still the Defender, after all. "You know I can't do that. Last time you threw me off guard, I almost got a leg blown off. No way in hell I'd trust you now, Loose Cannon. Nice try."

Jinx gave a slight scowl, and walked back into the cell, picked something off the floor, and walked over and handed it to Jayce. Jayce took it , and took a look. In an instant, his grip on his hammer was gone, and it fell to the ground. Jayce stared at it, then at Jinx, then back to it. "Please..let me out of here." Jinx gripped her head, and rubbed her temples, as if to fight off a headache. "How can I trust you, trust this?" He held up the item.

Jinx put up one hand and reached for her necklace, the bullet she wore. She ripped it off, and handed it to Jayce. He stared at it in confusion. Jinx reached out hand out and grabbed his. She held his finger and had it trace along the side of the bullet until he felt a mark. _An engraving?_ She pulled her arm back inside while Jayce read it. "No..fucking way.." He looked up at the bluette, who finally raised her own head to meet his stare.

He looked into her eyes, soft pink. _I thought they were...blood red., _thought Jayce. A blank expression on Jinx's face; she asked again. "Am i trusted enough?" Jayce was still lost in thought, but heard her. He walked into Vi's office and grabbed her keys. When he came out of the office, trying to find the right key, he was startled by something and fell back to the ground. Jinx was already outside the cell, in the hallway, staring at him. The cell door had already been opened.

"Wha? How did you- why did I have to-.." stuttered Jayce. Jinx gave a laugh, for once in Jayce's life, it sounded as innocent as a child's. "I got a hold of Violet's multitool and my weapons from locked storage, you think I could've done that locked in a cell?" Jayce thought for a moment...then slammed his hand into his face. "I'm a fucking moron.." This made Jinx burst out laughing, more of one he was used to hearing. "Why did you have me go get the keys then? You could've left at any moment, why try to gain my trust, was it fake?" The word "fake" made Jinx suddenly stop laughing, and look into Jayce's eyes.

"The gesture that you were going too let me out, was enough for me. At least this way, you can't technically get reprimanded or destroyed by Violet and Caitlyn for letting me out." Jayce noticed it twice now, _She called her Violet again.._

Jayce got to his feet, and tucked the keys in his coat pocket. He picked his gun off the ground, and look at the bluette. "I have a strong feeling that I'll regret this decision, that it'll come back to bite me, that you'll come back to harm us, like you have many times before with your possum attempts.." Jinx heard this, and put her head down. A very sorrowful look on her face. She turned to go back into the cell, much to Jayce's surprise. He quickly stopped her. "But..for once in my life, you've given me doubt. And THAT'S enough for me. You have one chance, don't spoil it, now get out of here before I change my mind." Jinx propped her head up and smiled. She walked past Jayce as he stood there, questioning his decision every step Jinx took.

She turned and gave him a peck on the cheek, "To be honest, at some point, I'm going to harm again. At the moment, I can't help it, but I'm fighting it. Sooner or later, I'll win. Thank you.. for being the first person in almost a decade to trust me" Jayce quickly put his hand on his cheek and looked at Jinx. Jayce was actually blushing. _Almost a decade, what?_

"Ha, I can actually make the Defender blush. See you later, Jayce." She opened a window and was gone.


	7. A Dark Secret

**12:10 a.m.**

Jayce was in his office seated firmly at his desk, staring off into the distance. After a few more hours working his Viktor case, he couldn't bury the topic into the back of his mind anymore. He had no idea if the decision he made was right, or why he even made it at all.

_Was I right to do that? She has done so much harm to us and this city, played us for fools at least half a dozen times, and has even gone far enough to strike us in a personal manner; holding Caitlyn hostage in front of Vi, staging a gang war in midtown just to get a hold of and destroy Caitlyn's rifle..even burning files relating to my case to draw us out.._

Jayce remembers that one the most..the nightmares and sores in his leg never stop. _But just today alone was so ..unique to her, I actually had doubt about her. Or maybe I'm a sucker for a pretty face. She is kind of cute, I mean.., _The Defender let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair. He just stared at the ceiling while remaining lost in his thoughts, not noticing the hum of the generator starting up.

_She was extremely passive during the fight in front of the station, fighting for her life even. She throws down all her weapons, and holds her arms out in defeat. Then..after being locked down, has a chance to break out, and instead steals back her weapons, and dismantles them completely. Not to mention the photo she'd shown me, and the bullet.._ Jayce's thoughts were interrupted by the station's lights coming alive, startling him and making him lunge for his weapon.

He realized the only person who could do that was Caitlyn, and relaxed a little, knowing she had come back to check up on things since it was no longer Vi's birthday. Caitlyn is extremely punctual in that way.

_At least I'll get a bullet to the leg and not a broken chest frame for this.._

He got up, and decided to meet his punishment head on. He walked down the steps and took a look around. No sign of the Sheriff. He checked by the cells and noticed the scrap of garbage Jinx had left in the cell was now organized on the bed.

_Yep, she definitely knows._

Jayce knew the only place left she'd be right now is in her own office, going over the security footage. He could not imagine the panic she was in right now, and how many bullets she's already loaded into her rifle for him. _She's gonna need a few mags if she wants to freely hit me, that's for sure. I'll stick by my decision until the end, like a man should. _

He approached the office door, and knocked lightly. "Come in." Jayce gulped. Opening the door, and gently sliding his way in, he was met with a bullet fired right next to his head, grazing his ear, blood immediately presented! He stumbled and fell back down the wall onto his butt and put pressure on his ear with his hand. Blood was trickling between his fingers now. His blood was boiling now, anger rising up in him from being attacked so blind sidedly, he stood up in a roar and charged Caitlyn's desk. Caitlyn had her rifle mounted on her desk before Jayce had entered, and she was in the motion of picking it up, but Jayce's anger made him faster. He reached her desk, took both hands, and flipped it, causing the Sheriff's laptop, files, lamp, and everything to either crash straight down with the desk, or launch at her. She put a foot up on the desk at the last moment, and kicked forward, sending her in her chair backwards to the wall to avoid the objects.

Jayce stood there a moment, breathing heavily, staring at Caitlyn, letting the blood from his ear slowly drip onto his shoulder and cover his neck. It was more than a graze, Caitlyn had blown a bullet sized chunk out of his ear. He hissed at the pain, and removed his coat, balling it up, and pressing it against his ear for the time being to stop the bleeding.

Caitlyn stood up, brushed herself off, and with an authoritative demeanor, stared into The Defender's eyes with cold fury. "What you did, is treason, and I could kill you right here and say you were siding with Jinx. I have video evidence of that, and everyone in this city, even The Enforcer, would believe me. I know you realize this, Defender.

Jayce's breathing calmed and he stood up straight, staring right back into Caitlyn's eyes. _Like a man should_. "Jinx had already broken out of her cell to retrieve her weapons and Vi's multitool. Me going to get the keys, she was already out of the cell. I had no control whether she wanted to leave or not."

"That's horseshit, and you know it, Jayce. No more formalities. What you did is a serious crime, and a serious problem for everyone in this city. You let her walk right past you, and go out the window. "

"Why? Jinx dismantled her weapons, you saw it. She left this station with nothing. "

"She has access to an arsenal of bombs and devices, not just her main kit, you fucking tool. She kisses you on the cheek and suddenly , some flat chested, no ass bimbo wraps you around her fucking finger, is that it?" Caitlyn was slowly making her way towards Jayce. She stopped in front of him, and her attempt to slap him was immediately caught by the Defender's hand.

Jayce , with enough force, pushed Caitlyn back several steps, and stood his ground. "You know as well as I do, the changes happening to her. This is not Jinx, this isn't the normal Loose Cannon that we're used too. Something is wrong with her, it might be good for us, it might be bad for us. She gave me the option of putting her back in the cell, she gave me the multitool back, she didn't blaze this building to the ground, or harm me when she had the perfect chance. The normal Jinx we know would've had a fucking fiesta in this building late at night with nobody but me wrapped up in work a story up. Don't stand there and act all high and mighty and ignore this, now is not the time to lock her up, now is the time to figure out what the hell is going on with her. We have always done that, haven't we? She acts weird, we investigate it, not prolong the inevitable."

His response recoiled Caitlyn a little bit. and she turned around to retrieve her laptop off the ground. Crack in the middle of the screen, but it was still usable. She replayed a clip from the security footage that showed Jinx leaving her cell, retrieving her weapons, and beginning to dismantle them. She fast forward to the part where Jayce confronts her, and when she hands him the two items. "What did she hand you?"

Jayce had the items in his pocket, but refused to tell Caitlyn that. "Enough to get me to doubt her. She is my responsibility now, I accept that, and what she's shown me, will stay with me and only me, even if you have to terminate me. Whatever she is going through, is best left to her and her alone in my honest opinion. If i show you or Vi this, you'll poke and prod and interfere."

Caitly replied, "Why are you doing this. You have an upstanding career, an easy job since she never usually targets you, lots of resources at your disposal, even women who woo over you. Why would you risk throwing all that away on a whim? If I terminate you, your reputation will be tarnished, and your membership with the League put under question. What could make you come to this rash of a decision to go against your badge, Defender?"

Jayce looked her dead in the eyes, and said with complete confidence, "The same intuition you had when you recruited Vi." Caitlyn\ smirked. "Is that so?" She walked over, and held out her hand. "Whatever the case, I've dealt to you my punishment. Instead of terminating you, I decided it'd be best to just blow off a piece of you and keep you here to clean up after your mistake. Now that I know about it, I'm in this pot of boiling shit alongside you. Vi is going to find out tomorrow. She won't check the cameras though, she'll come to me. For the sake of this station's reputation and the confidence the city has for us, I am going to lie. Whatever Jinx showed you to give you this doubt, I hope it was worth it. If Vi finds out the truth, I will turn a blind eye. Got that, Jayce?"

Jayce sighed and kept his demeanor, he grabbed Caitlyn's hand and shook it. "Understood. In any case, if my intuition is right, We will not be seeing Jinx for a while. She said she wanted to get far away from here."

Caitlyn replied, "I hope your intuition is right as well. As much as a danger Jinx is to this city, she controls herself enough to not cause destruction so large that it levels districts or kills innocents. But Vi won't have that kind of control, not after what I saw tonight.."

Jayce's eyes' widened, "The cell door.."

Caitlyn replied, "Was Vi..something happened..she did that..without her gauntlets."

Jayce's heart raced at the sudden fear of Vi's wrath. S_he ripped off a wrought iron door by herself? That's …..no._

Caitlyn interrupted his thoughts once again, "The League's championship series will be underway in a matter of two months, with the season beginning very soon. Jinx will be back by the time the LCS starts, that is for sure. She must keep her status with the League in order to stay out of our custody , or any other city's for that matter. Maybe this city can get some peace, while we start to plan a future defense for her for that day. The public will know once Jinx hasn't shown up for more than two days. We'll have to make it public then, but first our priority is to handle Vi's response.."

Jayce scoffed, "Vi might level this building and anything in her way when she learns of this tomorrow. It might be best if we take her out somewhere open and tell her, otherwise, she could hurt a lot, even by accident.."

Caitlyn smiled, walked to her window, and stared out into the lit-up night sky of Piltover. A highway nearby with cars just zooming by, slight sounds of chatter from the street below. It relaxed her for some reason. Her cold demeanor was back and she turned to face the Defender.

"Then do your job, start defending."


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT 1

Attention Piltover's Struggle followers. I have quite a bit of you following my story, and I'd like to say thank you very much for the support! I've kind of lost the drive to write the story, I get a few sentences in once a week , I mostly just binge LoL. If i could ask, please try to give me a review on the progress thus far, or on a chapter you thought was well written or needs work. Reviews are the greatest motivation! When you guys put in the time to write one for me, I know I need to put in the time to keep releasing chapters for you, no matter how much time I have to put aside for it! Please and thank ya very kindly :D


	9. Strain Between Friends

**9:00 a.m.**

Nine in the morning. The city of Piltover is just beginning to wake up, in complete silence for once in a long time. The Loose Cannon's disappearance has given the city a much needed rest without the sounds of maniacal laughter that would instill fear into their minds as they slept, turning their dreams into nightmares, or the sound of explosions that would rattle and shake buildings so violently they would wake up screaming. No, for once, they awoke to the sounds of alarms, birds chirping, and annoying little siblings and children. Like a normal family should. Over at the station, the Defender has just walked in, groggily and wiping his eyes. The Sheriff is there to greet him.

"Good morning, Defender."

"Morning Caitlyn

Caitlyn got a little annoyed, *AHEM*

Jayce's eyes shot open and he straightened his posture, "Morning, Sheriff!"

Caitlyn smiled, "That's more like it. Now, first things first, I have given Vi the option of coming into work today so she has the chance to visit Ahri in the ICU at the Piltover Hospital while WE *Caitlyn points at her and him* think of where to break the news to her."

Jayce's face was one of confusion, "Break the news? What's that me-" He quickly remembered the night before. He let out a loud groan and put both hands on his face.

"Don't you dare groan at me, Jayce. This is the mess you created-" The sheriff paused before changing her statement, "-actually, this is a mess that you INVOLVED yourself in. It is time to do damage control before the damage scales past our capabilities of containment"

Jayce squeezed the bridge of his nose, after a long night and little sleep, he wasn't ready to hear Caitlyn's form of beratement; big words, long sentences, confusing you to the point where you just agree and not say a word.

"If I recall, we shook hands last night, and you said you were involved in this along with me, Sheriff…" Jayce gave a smirk. Caitlyn turned away and shuffled one of her feet. "I do not seem to recall that, hmm…"

Jayce nervously laughed, "Come on, not gonna leave me to handle this by myself, right? It's on the cameras you know, we shook hands, don't back out out. I can't do this alone!" Caitlyn turned her head just enough to look at him with one eye.

"On the cameras? Are you sure?" Jayce's eyes widened. "No..NO, NO, CAITLYN , YOU DID NOT ERASE THE FOOTAGE" Caitlyn smiled, "I'm just the Sheriff, the techy stuff is your department..must have spilled coffee on the systems last night when you were so busy staying up with your Viktor documents.." She turned and headed to her office.

Jayce stared into space for a moment before walking to the lobby couch and plopping himself down. "That sneaky little witch..*sigh* Oh well, she is right, it's my mess, and I knew that when I made that decision." He thought about Ahri for a moment, how close she was , or she seemed, to not being able to recover from whatever went on when she connected with Jinx. He remembered that whole night..

*Flashback to Jayce's arrival at hospital*

Jayce rushed into the ER holding Ahri in his arms, trying not to step on her tails. As he came through the door, people in the waiting room saw who he was holding, and chatter could immediately be heard..

"Oh my god, is that the Nine Tailed fox?"

"Yea, it is! Holy crap, that's Ahri! Why is she here, whats wrong with her?

"That's the Defender carrying her! This had to have been that damn blue haired witch again.."

"You think Jinx did this?"

"What other explanation could there be for this?"

Drowning them out, Jayce rushed past the front desk, much to the nurse's displeasure and words against it, and down the hall to any doctor he could find. Soraka close behind him.

"Defender, stop. Running throughout the hospital without a sense of direction will not help!"

"Then the hell are we supposed to do, Soraka? PLEASE, SOMEONE, THIS WOMAN NEEDS IMMEDIATELY MEDICAL ATTENTION!" Jayce screamed throughout the hospital. Several doctors came rushing up to respond to the plea, and noticed who it was.

One doctor spoke up, "Defender? Is that the Star Child, and the Nine Tailed Fox herself, what is going on here?"

The flame on the last of Ahri's tails began to flicker. Jayce was losing patience, "I'll explain it later, but damn it, right now, my friend here has severe internal damage, and requires immediate attention!"

The doctor stuttered, and couldn't find any words. He just sighed and accepted his words. "I have no reason to distrust the Defender along with the Star Child, please, this way to ICU, we'll start some examinations on your friend.."

Soraka spoke up, "I must come too. There is more damage to this one then your human technology will be able to heal." The doctor did not question it, "Very well, come, come."

Jayce hurried with Ahri in his arms up to the ICU on the second floor. The others took the elevator, but Jayce wanted to hurry so he took the stairs, careful balancing Ahri in his arms as not to rock her around. Her breathing was shallow and she had not moved since collapsing in the cell. Jayce held her head close to his chest, "Don't worry beautiful, you'll be trading fastballs with Syndra on the Rift soon enough…"

*Jayce snapped back to reality*

_Vi is there with her, huh?, _thought Jayce. He got up, and found the first officer he could in the building. "Officer, state your name and rank." The officer complied immediately with a salute, "Officer Jayce, name is Officer Campbell. I'm just a desk officer." Jayce smiled, "I knew that already, making sure you knew that. Don't ever think of yourself as just a desk jockie, everyone here puts their life on the line when they step into this building in this city knowing about it's greatest terrorist threat."

The officer smiled, "Thank you sir!" Jayced saluted back, and continued to speak, "Now, I need a favor. I'll be going out. If the Sheriff asks, you , specifically, be sure to tell her that I have gone out to see Vi and Ahri at the hospital. My wish is for her to not to follow me, and to remain here to keep this place safe."

The officer nodded his head, and asked "Sir, if I may inquire. Why specifically me?" Jayce laughed and patted the officer on the back. "You aren't just a simply desk jockie now, are ya?" He gave him a wink, and turned away. He grabbed his coat off the rack in the lobby, and his keys in his pocket. He headed out the door.

Officer Campbell stood there for a moment, smiled, and turned back to his desk to continue his work. In the next minute, he turned to see and hear Jayce's ride start up and haul ass out of the parking lot. _Always has to show off that damn engine, haha._ The officer turned around back to his work, and was greeted by long luscious legs covered by a purple skirt with a white frill, sitting up on his desk, and a familiar cold feeling as he knew it was from the piercing glare of the Sheriff. He took a deep breath, and looked up to meet the glare, and immediately wished he hadn't.

"Where is the Defender going right now, Officer Campbell? He just arrived, and I turn away from ten minutes and he's screeching out of our parking lot like there's an attractive woman's kitten stuck in a tree somewhere." Caitlyn inquired. The officer stood up and saluted the Sheriff.

"Ma'am, I was instructed by Defender Jayce to inform you that he is on his way to visit Vi and Ahri at the Piltover Hospital and he wishes for you not to follow him, stating that he would like for you to stay here and watch over the building and keep it safe, ma'am!" The officer said in one breath, holding his salute as he stared into the gaze of the Sheriff.

Caitlyn took a deep breath, and went back to her office. The other officers could hear drawers openeing, some papers ruffling..and then silence…..

After a few seconds, drawers could be heard SLAMMING into the ground, and objects being flung around the room. "WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?"

Caitlyn came charging out of her office, and checked the deposit boxes each officer is assigned on duty in the lobby. "That bastard..took my KEYS!" The officers in the lobby looked at each other in confusion. Caitlyn turned to Officer Campbell, "Officer, hand me your keys. I'm commandeering your vehicle for a personal assignment."

The officer fished out his keys, but first asked "Ma'am, you are the Sheriff, but this is my car, so I deserve to know, why must you take it?" Caitlyn calmed herself, and held out her hand to receive the keys. "Because the Defender might be going to get himself killed, and I am going to stop him, bring him back here safely, and then possibly kill him myself.." She said with a smile. The officer was now a little terrified, and dropped his keys into her hand.

"Thank you, I promise I shall bring it back undamaged. Which one is it?" The officer pointed at the dark green car in the northernmost corner of the lot. "I see. Everyone continue your work. If Jayce, Vi or myself are not back by 5 p.m., feel free to start rotating for break. Keep your radios on at all times, because remember-" Her statement was finished for her as every officer stood up and saluted "-we are the protection of Piltover, night and day, ma'am!" Caitlyn smiled and gave a little chuckle, "Who needs children when I have you clowns. Now, back to work!" With that, she went out the front door.

At the hospital, Jayce had already arrived and was seated next to Vi in Ahri's hospital room. Ahri had undergone immediate surgery to fix the several fractures she had sustained. On top of that, her throat had almost been crushed, her nose was broken, and a severe concussion. Soraka was next to the bed, and had been there all night, quietly chanting and doing what she does best, healing people. Vi had been awake all night, watching Ahri, making sure nothing went wrong. Not like she'd be able to do anything if it did, but she felt obligated.

**10:30 a.m.**

"Vi you should really get some sleep" Jayce said. Vi gave a chuckle.

"I've been blown up, beaten, and had a building dropped on me before. You think losing a bit of sleep is gonna hurt me? I used to be awake all night, chasing Jinx around this city. I wouldn't sleep, I'd just...chase. Like my body was on autopilot. I don't even remember most of the nights I was out, but I kept getting so much deja vu. I was as much of a robot as…"

Jayce tried to continue her thoughts, "Blitzcrank?" Vi replied, "No..Jinx." Jayce raised an eyebrow, "Jinx?" Vi looked at him, "Think about it. Every day, almost the same exact time, she gets up, gets ready, comes out, and just blows stuff up, laughs, taunts. Does that for hours..has been for two whole years. Nothing's changed. It's a routine for her." Jayce understood what she meant, "What if..she broke that routine?" It was Vi's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, Dickbag?" Jayce laughed, "Glad to see you're feeling better at least. I mean, what if she broke that routine? Did something so..out of her nature, that you had to just sit and think for a moment, if the person you're looking at before you, is the same person you thought you've known for the last two years?.." Vi stared at the ground for a moment, and sighed.

"Whatever the case is, the crimes she's committed, she can become the Saint of Tomorrow for all I give a shit. She has to pay for what she's done to this city, these people.." Jayce interrupted , " These people, or you, Vi?" Vi quickly jerked her head up and glared at the Defender. "Excuse me?!" Jayce continued, "When you go out rampaging after her, you cause just as much damage, and put just as many people in harm's way as she does. You ignore everyone else, and just focus on Jinx. She has made her life personal for you, and you have done the same for her."

Vi got up and squatted in front of Jayce, Jayce stayed sitting, leaning his elbows on his knees with his back hunched over, stared eye to eye with the Enforcer. "The difference is, I haven't KILLED anyone. What the hell gives you the right to accuse me of not giving a damn about this city, when I put my life on the life every single day and night while you and Caitlyn sit at your desks or in the back line firing away potshots like blindfolded monkeys with their hands up their asses. I know damn well how capable you and she are when it comes to firing a gun. Neither of you try to hit her, you try to graze her legs, or her arms. Both of you bullshit your way during these fights, I'm not stupid. If either of you committed-" Jayced narrowed his eyes , and interrupted her again "-committed to what? Killing her?" Vi held a breath for a moment. Jayce stood up and slowly paced around.

"You're right. If we wanted too, we could've ended this from day one. Caitlyn could've put a bullet between her eyes, or i could've blown her up with my Mercury Gun. You're absolutely right, Vi. But I know for a fact, that you could have easily crushed her underneath your gauntlets, at least thrice. So you cannot bullshit us either. The reason she keeps evading and dodging us for so long, is that we're allowing her too. As much as we want to bring her in, we want to bring her in alive, and healthy, not in a body bag riddled with holes or in pieces. That's who we are, Vi. We don't want to kill her."

"But it's coming to that.." That caught Jayce off guard and he looked over at Vi, who was know sitting in the seat with her head down. "It's going to happen. One day. It's all coming to that fateful end. This can't keep going on forever. She could've killed all of us, everyone in this city by now if she wanted, same as us. We're playing an endless level in her sick game, until one of us pulls the trigger. Either she kills us, or we kill her. She's already killed four people in this city. She told us that night, that she was capable of doing it if she had too."

Jayce remembers that night. Eyewitnesses saw the whole thing. Vi and Caitlyn had gotten the one up on Jinx, Caitlyn had sniped Jinx in the hand, she dropped her rocket launcher, and Vi caught up with Jinx shortly after, ripping the minigun and grenade belt off of her and pinning her to the ground. Jinx squirreled her way out, kicking Vi in the head with a free leg, and ran down an alley way. She was about to get away but..four bystanders, civilians, innocents..stood in front of her. It was said that they were shaking..one of them almost crying..in fear probably. They were holding various objects, one a wrench, a baseball bat, a pipe, and the other a simple brick. They tried stopping her in that alleyway, and they died for it. Jinx still had Zap!. She fired on all four, laughing maniacally. They had found them convulsing,but during all the pain..they managed to hold hands..for hope that they'd make it out, that they'd be ok. .They died two hours after that, at the hospital. The shot from Zap! has caused two of them to seize out, and the other two just shut down completely. Some speculate Jinx didn't mean to kill them, if she wanted them dead, she would've just amped the charge on Zap! high enough to kill them then and there, not leave them suffering. It's funny..some out there actually think Jinx isn't a completely heartless monster…

Jayce got lost in his thoughts again. _Looks like I screwed myself out of a happy mood Vi..oh well, I got this coming to me anyway._

"Vi, there's something I have to show you. It's related to Jinx, it's some kind of new weapon she's been working on." Vi perked up and looked at Jayce. "New weapon? How'd you find out about it?" Jayce stuttered a moment, "I-I read about in some of the eyewitness statements from when Jinx was looting stores earlier this month. I think I know where she's stashing it, but it's a hunch. Come on, I'll buy you breakfast, and some coffee to wake ya up, my treat."

Vi got up, yawned, and stretched. "Ight then, better be worth my time. Much rather stay here and watch over Ahri. As for breakfast, phew, get ready to spend your paycheck, I haven't eaten since yesterday morning." Jayce thought to himself, _God, I'm gonna lose a lot more than my paycheck from this. _Vi walked over to Ahri and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Despite teh bandanging, tourniquets, tubes and machines surrounding Ahri after her surgery, the forehead was really the only...appropriate spot left open. Ahri's tails , despite being drained and droopy, had curled around Ahri; almost like they were still trying to protect her. "I'll be back soon, sexy, don't worry" Vi gave a smirk.

Jayce couldn't help but giggle stupidly, Vi turned and was blushing a little, "Shut up Dickbag, she likes to be called sexy." Jayce replied, "Oh trust me, I know, how else do you think I keep winning lane against her, hahaha." Vi busted out laughing, "That's so damn low for you Defender! But I have to try that next time, I'll come barreling into lane and just shout, HEY SEXY!" Now Jayce was the one laughing out loud. They had forgotten Soraka was still in the room. They soon realized this after she had thrown her staff and cracked Jayce in the head with it, and glared at both of them to leave the room, for they were interrupting her concentration.


	10. The Strange Little Kid

12:30 p.m.

The Sheriff of Piltover had just screeched into the parking lot of the hospital. She was quite late, but the Defender had made sure of that with a few tricks of up his sleeve.

_That little bastard..forced me to take the freeway during the morning rush. Every extra minute I spent up there not moving I'm gonna pay back with a bullet, I swear…, _thought Caitlyn as she exits the commandeered vehicle of Officer Campbell.

On the way to the hospital, the Defender had ordered a lockdown of several blocks due to "official police business". Nobody really questions the Defender, so the order was followed. This forced the Sheriff to take extra blocks, and ultimately the freeway leading into the morning rush.

Caitlyn calmly, but quickly, hurried her way into the front doors of the E.R; she was immediately greeted by patients and doctors alike. One in particular, a surgeon, caught her eye as they came up to greet her.

"Hello Caitlyn, what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Caitlyn easily recognized the surgeon because of his covered face and posture she's seen many times on the Rift.

"Hello Shen, working here today are you? I thought you had Pre Season championship matches scheduled the whole week." The Surgeon gave a shy chuckle and stuttered a little.

"It turns out I'm not really wanted for the games as much anymore. Ya know, since Darius and Fiora are the new hot picks." The tone in his voice was one of disappointment. Caitlyn felt bad, but then remembered her purpose for showing up in a hurry. "Excuse me, Shen, have you seen The Enforcer and Defender around? They said they came to visit Ahri to see how her condition was.."

Shen perked up and cleared his throat to respond, "Ah yes, they just left about ten minutes ago. If you'd like to see her, Ahri has just woken up. She's doing better because of her affinity to stealing the life force from people, and Soraka's natural talent for healing. Quite remarkable what happened to her though.." The Surgeon had pulled out a clipboard with some recently filled out documents on them. "She had several broken ribs, fractured nose, eye socket, damage to her throat, and some of the muscles in her right leg were torn. Yet she shows NO sign of external damage. Tell me, Sheriff, while she was in your care, how could this even happen? I don't recall there being any sort of magic capable of this. Every kind there is, Void, Shadow Isles, Fire, Ice, etc etc, causes some form of external damage. But like I said, there is nothing! It's ..such a wonder to everyone here.."

"To be quite honest, Shen, none of us know quite what happened either. All I can say is that it involved Jinx-" Shen stopped her in her tracks, "Say no more, that little girl, as small as she is, has caused quite the business here, sad to say business here is never good business. A few of her victims sadly..have never recovered. A few paralyzed, two still comatose.. The ninja seemed to get lost in his thoughts for a moment; he quickly snapped back after a few seconds, "Ahem, but I digress. Ahri would love to see her, any kind of happiness or positive emotions she can be given right now could very well help her recovery, so I insist you see her!"

_I have to track those two down before Jayce gets himself into even more bloody trouble, but I guess seeing Ahri after her ordeal can come first, real quick… , _thought Caitlyn.

"Ah, very well. Take me to her, but I must hurry elsewhere soon." Shen motioned a direction, and Caitlyn fixed her skirt and followed. The hospital was quite incredible to ones not used to coming here. Outside every room was a monitor that kept track of the room occupant's heart rate, blood pressure, whether or not they were conscious or not, the cleanliness of the air in the room, the temperature, and if something worsens with the patient, the screen will brightly flash red or yellow depending on the problem. Red usually means crash cart is needed along with morphine and other medications depending on the patient.

As Shen and Caitlyn entered an elevator, a small girl ran up and tugged on Caitlyn's skirt. The Sheriff got startled, yipped, and jumped forward a bit while making sure her skirt wouldn't fly up. She turned to face the little girl, who had a big smile on her face

"I know you, you're the Hat Lady!" Caitlyn chuckled a bit at that, then snapped her eyes open at the nickname and leaned down to meet the girl's smile. "Hey there sweetie. Do you call me Hat Lady cause of my big ol' silly hat here?"

The kid shook her head, "No, I got lost from my family outside, and I was walking around and stuff, and I started to cry, and then this other lady came up to me, she was in a hood, but she had these really pretty pink eyes, and she told me that the "Hat Lady" would be able to help me. I asked if she could, and she said she was busy going on a trip, so I did what she said and now I found you!"

Caitlyn gave a sincere smile and hugged the girl, "Of course I will help you, but first I would like to ask you something." Caitlyn ended the hug and look at the girl, "This lady you saw, did she say where she was going?" The little girl let out a *hmm* and shook her head, "All she said was that she was going to visit other cities, Piltover was becoming too dull and boring for her."

_That sounds exactly like her. She's concealing herself from the public. On top of that, she actually helped a small girl, and is planning on leaving Piltover? Jayce was right, something is not right here. She is acting completely different. Should we really be worried though is the question, she's being harmless and leaving the city-state..,_ She pushed it to the back of her mind for now. A little girl and a bigger fox girl were her priorities for the moment, then to see if Piltover's Defender was even still alive, much less conscious.

"Hey sweetie, what is your name?" The little girl's eyes lit up , and she replied "Everyone calls me Lass! I don't know my real name.." Caitlyn raised a brow, "What do you mean you do-" she was interrupted abruptly by Shen, "Excuse me Sheriff, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I am on a schedule and if you'd like to see Ahri, we have to keep moving." Caitlyn turned her head to nod, and turned back to the girl. "Well, Lass, I have to get going, I'm going to see one of my friends now." The little girl's smile went away. "Oh..ok, tell Ahri I said I hope she gets better!" A smile returned to her face, and Caitlyn got stunned for a moment.

"How do you know about that, Lass?" Caitlyn said nervously. Lass giggled and replied, "My family hears news quickly, they say it spreads quickly around this city. We got the news this morning!" The Sheriff was very quickly questioning this child's family. Shen cleared his throat at the Sheriff. She stuttered as she thought of words to continue, "Uh, well sweetie, how would YOU like to meet her, huh?" The little girl squee'd with joy, "WOW, REALLY? ARE YOU SURE?" Caitlyn chuckled and gave a nod. "THAT'S SO AWESOME, wait I have to tell my family." Caitlyn thought now would be a good time to see who this little girl called "family".

To her much confusion , Lass did a 180 turn on her heel, stared out the window, and proceeded to pat her heart and then give an A-OK gesture with her right hand. Caitlyn quickly followed the child's gaze out the window and noticed a brief flash of green light from far away, possibly on top of one of the buildings no more than two blocks away. The Sheriff spiked up, "EVERYONE DOWN!" and pulled the girl away from the window to avoid any kind of gunfire or projectile, but after a few moments, the girl tilted her head up at the Sheriff. "What's a matter?" The Sheriff tilted her head down to meet her gaze, not daring to poke her head out from around the corner she had pulled the girl behind. "What was that , Lass, that light?" The girl giggled again, "It's ok, that's my family telling me it's ok to go with you, but now I think you scared them, can you let me go a moment?" Caitlyn hesitantly followed the girl's request and , after coming out from behind the corner, again gave the same A-OK gesture, again followed by a small flash of green light from far away.

"It's ok, there's no danger Hat Lady!" Caitlyn got up and stepped out. Shen had ducked behind the receptionist's desk. People in the waiting room were lying on the floor covering their heads. Caitlyn look around at all the eyes staring at her, waiting for another order, one of safety perhaps. "*ahem* False alarm, everybody, but good reactions. Misunderstanding, terribly sorry!" She gave a bow in apology. The crowd got up from the floor, some grumbling, some sighing, one calling out "You're gonna kill us if you keep doing that!" Caitlyn grabbed the young girl's hand and quickly led her and Shen into the elevator.

"Sheriff, what the fuck was that display just now!?" The Surgeon was angry for sure. Someone as disciplined as Shen does not normally use such modern day vulgarities. Caitlyn gave a bow to the Eye of Twilight and proceeded to reply, "I'm so sorry, it was a misunderstanding, can we just keep going in silence?.." The Sheriff's face was Vladimir red from embarrassment, quickly noticed and laughed at by Shen. "Very well, but you will have serious repercussions coming if something like that happens again with no sign of immediately danger. Patients out there might have hurt themselves even more, having to just, THROW themselves to the floor like that. I saw what you did though, so I understand the concern. To be honest, on reflex, I had dove behind the desk before you even yelled out, haha." Caitlyn gave a nervous chuckle back, and turned away to notice the little girl now firmly holding her hand, quietly singing to herself "I'm gonna meet A a hri, I'm gonna meet A a hri!". She gave a smile and began to analyze what had just went down.

_First, JInx's surrender. Then, what her obedience in the cell. Next comes Vi's hair lighting up, ripping the cell door off, her..loving..me, Jinx locking herself back up, my Defender letting her go on a whim, now he's out there with Vi probably about to get himself dunked harder than most criminals she catches, then this little girl shows up, her "family", this code they're using..it's..way too much to take in right now. Something's going on in the bloody city under my nose, and I am going to find out what. For now, I am just going to focus on Ahri, and my two officers. That is it, nothing else. I'm already brassed off with this whole day as it is._

Her thoughts were interrupted by Shen, "Sheriff, this is our floor, coming?" Caitlyn blinked and replied "Yes, lead the way."


	11. ANNOUNCEMENT 2

I am well aware the time it's been since I last updated. This past college semester I had to take off cause of financial issues, but next Monday is when the new semester starts up, and I have another 1 hour gap between my classes, which I will be dedicating to homework AAAAAND WORKING ON THE STORY!:D I could've worked on it all this time, but I'm the kind of guy that has to be pushed in any way, and now because of the gap, I have to fill it with something after my homework's done. I promise, I'll be releasing at LEAST 10+ chapters, might even be finishing up the story! I also have GREAT ideas for my next fanfic, which i really am going to write cause I love LOL fanfics and the vague lore that allows me to mold to my liking.  
SO TO RECAP: One week from today, new chapter for Piltover's Struggle will be released, and I'll continue to work on it. For the few of you who've stayed with me during my hiatus, let me know from the list below of my next FanFic ideas that you'd like to see next! (they will be action packed, and have drama, that's how i roll)

One staring LUX/p  
One staring ANNIE/p  
One staring DIANA/LEONA/p


	12. Ace In Her Sleeve

**12:35 p.m.**

As the Sheriff and Shen continued to walk down the hall, the little girl known as Lass continued her humming song about meeting the Kitsune.

Shen was the first to break the silence, "Ahri's room is right there Sheriff, third door on the left. Knock first before you enter, if I recall the conversation between your Enforcer and Defender, they mentioned something about having the Star Child throw something at them to get them to leave. I'm sure I don't have to ask you to not replicate that act. Ahri's in a state of constant recuperation, as well as help from our medical practices and the Star Child's magic."

After a moment of walking, Shen spoke again, "Basically what I'm saying is that it's taking three different types of healing, including her own, for her to even be able to remain conscious right now. That goes for you too little girl, Lass was it? Be on your best behavior, and try to keep your voice low." The little girl stopped her song and raised her eyes to meet the glance of the Surgeon, and nodded her head with a light giggle.

Caitlyn replied, "Do not worry Shen, you wo-", she was abruptly cut off by the sounds of objects crashing, and glass shattering. Caitlyn pulled Lass behind her, and Shen took up a posing stance all too familiar to the Sheriff. His body started to lightly glow and hum as he suddenly spoke up, "That came from Ahri's room! Quickly meet me in there if you will, Sheriff!" and in a swirl of white vapor, he was gone.

_Wish I could just teleport to anyone I want, could've shot Jayce by now and been back to meet Ahri already _, thought the Sheriff. Caitlyn turned to the girl, "Lass, I'm going to need you to sit here for a moment, ok?" The girl gave a salute with a smile and replied, "Yes Ma'am!" _Huh, she's well mannered at least._ With that thought, Caitlyn stormed down the hall, and immediately twisted the handle to the Kitsune's room, only to find it locked. She raised one foot to kick it, and as she drove her leg forward, the door was opened, and her foot blocked by a staff. "Sheriff! My goodness, calm down, it is ok, take a look!" answered Soraka still holding her staff in a defensive manner.

Caitlyn walked by her and saw what had made the commotion. Ahri had just woken up, all nine of her tails vibrantly awake and waving around. They had knocked down everything in their radius. "Hi Cait.." waved Ahri weakly. "Sorry about them..they needed to stretch." Caitlyn was giggling uncontrollably as she witnessed Shen wrapped up in two of them in the air. "Yes, well, I'd like to be put down now if you can, Ahri.." replied the Surgeon with a less than amused tone. Ahri gave a slight chuckle, "I can't. I still don't have the strength to really control them. It's my animal instinct. I felt a presence I wasn't used too around me, so my tails reacted to protect me. Give it a few minutes, they'll rela-" the Kitsune erupted into a coughing fit, and put one hand to her temple to hold it. "My head is killing me, oh man.."

Caitlyn walked to the other side of Ahri, three more tails swirling around the Sheriff, but not grabbing her, simply blocking her within range of the Kitsune. "I can still feel your essence from earlier, don't worry." replied Ahri. Caitlyn grabbed one of Ahri's hands in her own, and kneeled next to the fox. "How are you feeling Ahri, this is all our fault for not..somehow helping you before." Ahri waved her off, "It's..fine. The link I had made with Jinx was too deep. There was nothing you could have been able to do. I was her puppet so long as she remained conscious.." Caitlyn raised an eyebrow, "Conscious? What do you mean? Jinx remained conscious after you had collapsed."

Ahri shook her head, "Not that one..you were right with your guess before, Sheriff." Caitlyn's eyes widened. "I saw a bit of her memory before. It was a house, in Zaun. A fancier one, not the dumps. I saw Jinx..and another girl. And her parents..Something happened, the lights went out, there was..crashing and screaming..Next thing I knew, I was locked in a room, with Jinx. I could feel it..my essence was gone, and she was tapping into my very life force. I dove too deep, and she took advantage of that to basically just reverse the link on me." Ahri erupted in a fit of coughs once again, her tails finally letting go off Shen, and snuggling themselves around her body. "I'm cold, they're just comforting me, sorry." Caitlyn gave a small smile, "Stop saying sorry, please continue. You said my guess was right before?"

Ahri continued her story, "This Jinx..her eyes were glowing red. She said..she preferred to be called the Loose Canon. Next thing I knew, i was already beaten half to death and was being choked up against the wall. She mentioned she was going to go to the ..surface, I guess outside of her mind, and she was going to do..something bad. I could feel her, she was dark, and I felt a strong sense of dread. She wanted to hurt people.." Caitlyn could feel herself breaking into a cold sweat. _We were all within range of her too. Whatever had happened, Vi didn't have her gauntlets and I didn't have my rifle. Whatever she did to Ahri, she easily could've...done a lot more than hurt us if the Loose Cannon was the one that came back with Ahri, _thought Caitlyn, her eyes now staring into space, head lowered. She snapped back when Ahri continue to speak.

"I used what I had left of my essence, or maybe it was my life force, I couldn't tell. The return hit her square in the back, and she went down. From there I was able to free myself. I'm guessing what she did to me during the link, she made my body repeat the actions for real. Caitlyn, I have never met anyone who's been able to do that. Granted, I've never created that deep of a link before with anyone except partners-," This immediately produced a crimson shaded Caitlyn, but she maintained her posture and nodded her head. "Yes, yes, continue." Ahri scoffed, "My my you're an easy tease, aren't you?" Vladimir shade of red engulfed her face. "Ahri..PLEASE..continue the story.."

Ahri gave a giggle, "As I was saying, to sum it up, whoever or whatever that other side of her is, she was strong enough to overpower me and reverse the link. Something happened..in Jinx's life. She created an alter ego, to combat the trauma. Normal psychological hullabaloo you'd think but not this...this...I felt two separate people. It wasn't the same essence, split in two. It was two completely different, as if the Loose Cannon, became the second half of that body. Whatever the case is, where is she now?" Caitlyn replied, "I don't know. This little girl, Lass, came up to me and Shen a few minutes ago and had told us that Jinx not only directed her to me for help finding her family, but mentioned leaving Piltover. She's in disguise, so she has probably already taken the tram out of the city."

Ahri tightened the grip between her and Caitlyn's hands. "The moment you get word from anyone of where she is, tell them to be wary. The half inside of her that beat me down, she was unconscious when I broke the link. I have no way of knowing how long she'll stay out, but if she reemerges, the blocks I had to open up to even reach that deep might still be open. I basically penetrated her very mind, and I left a hole. If the JInx in control now, can't find a way to keep control..the Loose Cannon might fight her way out. Be that her alter ego, a second entity, or just a bipolar mood swing..she's a threat. I know you have dealt with this side before, when she rampages around blowing up anything in her way, but this time she's angry. She's targeting you and Vi for sure, maybe even me, and Jayce, and who knows who else.."

Caitlyn's stomach was churning, and her breathing became low but heavy.. _I have to find my Enforcer and Defender. We cannot afford to be weaken our ranks and waste the time we have while Piltover is psycho-free for the time being. Why am I shaking?..Am I..afraid? I have always been aware that my life was threatened when chasing Jinx or any other criminal for that matter..is it just the thought of an angry Jinx? Or is it..that I know she might be the only person who has the will to actually ..make that threat reality?.._, Caitlyn's thoughts were again interrupted as Ahri let go of her hand. Caitlyn blinked and looked at the Kitsune as she began talking once more. "Sorry, my hand went numb." Caitlyn replied, "Oh, no! Sorry, I must have been squeezing it too hard while..thinking, my apologies Ahri." Ahri waved it off, "It's fine. I'm tired, I want to sleep more, but first I have to talk to Soraka for a bit."

The Sheriff got to her feet and shifted herself back into her authoritative posture. "Very well, I have to find Vi and Jayce." Ahri grabbed the Sheriff's hand and gave it a quick kiss, "Thank you for coming to see me, Caitlyn. I know you are the Sheriff and all, but I know you also came out of worry and concern for me, despite two of your friends being in possibly danger." Caitlyn blushed, but smiled, "It's quite alright Ahri, they are fine. Vi will not harm Jayce, neither will Jayce harm her. He has a hard time even fighting you during a match." Ahri gave a slight giggle, "He uses the wrong head while he fights. Tell him to hide it better, or I'm going to aim right for it next time." Caitlyn cleared her throat quick and loudly, "WELL, yes. I'm off now."

Caitlyn turned to Soraka, "Thank you Star Child, for allowing me the visit, and for being there with us through that..ordeal." Soraka replied, "it is no issue, Sheriff. I do what I must, because I love what I do. That is to help, and to heal. I am quite fond of you and Ahri's company as well. Now shoo, be off. You are wasting too much time here." Caitlyn turned to leave, and stopped as she was passing Shen.

"Eye of Twilight.." Using his title to show him the respect he'd like and hopefully gain a bit of his favor back, Caitlyn continued to speak. "I require a favor. If you can, please reserve a room, and a stretcher for the next.." Caitlyn pulled out a pocket watch from the brim of her hat and checked it, "..12 hours." Shen gave a curious look, "I will, until we have the need to use it, Sheriff. I must ask what for though?" Caitlyn continued walking, and as she passed through the doorway, she said with a smirk, "For Jayce…"

A few minutes passed since the Sheriff left, after the Surgeon was done checking the medical equipment and cleaning up the mess made by Ahri's tails, he gave a slight bow and left the room to continue other duties. Soraka and Ahri gaze met, and The Star Child was the first to speak. "Are you positive what you have done is right?" Ahri gave a scoff, "So you saw me do it that easily, huh?" Soraka replied, "I could feel your body's life force get weaker. You have made your recovery time, despite all forms of healing being used, significantly longer. A few more weeks I would surmise." Ahri waved her off, "I know how much of a threat the bluette is, and you have already foreseen predictions in the stars or..whatever you do, about the destruction that could follow. I will of be no help, even if I hadn't given it to her. I felt her will when she was holding my hand. It is strong. I'm sure she can handle it, maybe even control it." Soraka replied, "Is this a permanent change?"

Ahri shook her head, "No, just an overcharge for her I would say. An ace in the sleeve. A wild card. It might help her, it might not. All I know is that it'll help her more than it'll help me right no-" Ahri erupted into one more fit of coughs, the final cough being such a heave, that the Kitsune spit up a little blood. "Well ...shit. I'm gonna….go to sleep now, Soraka..", Soraka was already chanting and slowly hovering her hands over Ahri's torso to ease the pain in her lungs. As the Nine Tailed Fox slowly drifted into unconsciousness, she gave the final statement, "Good..luck...P-ilt...over.."


	13. Dead Man Walking

_**I'm trying out a new color coding with the character's talking. Read a few fanfics myself that used this style. Vi's is dark pink, Jayce's a darkish gold cause of his hammer's color. Jessie's is bright pink because of the spray paint and I'm saving the electric blue color, which is Jinx's hair color, for something else later on. Leave me a review of this chapter and what you think of the color coding! i figured it'd help with reading the dialogue. If you have any other ideas of how I could make it easier to read, let me know. Enjoy!**_

_**EDIT: Colors didn't go through, going to try again with the next chapter, next week, sorry!**_

**1:30**

_My gosh, she wasn't kidding when she said she'd spend my paycheck__, _Jayce thought. He and the Enforcer, Vi, had arrived at the "Progression" diner on the outskirts of Piltover. A modest family owned diner, no bigger than a normal fast food place, but with prototype gadgets and dingers about along the wall and ceilings. Some flashed, made noises every hour, even started lightly vibrating and shifting around their spot on the wall. They were, as the name suggests, prototype inventions some of the greatest minds of Piltover's earliest documentation had created in hopes of sparking to life the age of inventions. It was a time where inventors, machinists, engineers of all sorts came and gathered to showcase their idea of the next "world changing" design or to get inspiration from other like minded individuals. The diner was aptly named after a few of these minds came to have a meal and discuss and compare ideas. Among those was the Yordle prodigy himself, Heimerdinger. At the time, the diner had just opened up, was getting its bearings you could say. The Yordle inventor himself helped with the idea, and even the installation and supplies, of most of the diner's automation's and construction over the years. The name of the diner is to reference the city itself, and any and all who come in from the border. It's the first eatery you pass on the way in, and it symbolizes the progression you are making; either entering Piltover to further progress your life in whatever way you see fit, or leaving with the same mindset.

Vi was a heavily welcomed customer and had her own employee discount despite not working at the establishment. Even back as a gang member, Vi visited the diner frequently to sometimes study, or just look, at the unique inventions donated to the diner over the years. She never robbed, caused a scene, or threatened any of the diner's patrons or staff members. On top of being a frequent customer for years, at least thrice a week, she donated her own invention. After the Sheriff of Piltover deputized her, she had access to the city's workshops with her authority alone on top of the paycheck she was given. She had rebuilt improved versions of the mining gauntlets she used to escape with the miners from the collapsed cavern way back when.

So hanging right on the wall the moment you walk in and look straight ahead, is one of Vi's original mining gauntlets, mounted like a hunted trophy. It's fist was closed, almost looked like it had smashed through the wall except for no damage to the wall. The best part was, thanks to cooperation of the Enforcer and the Yordle inventor himself one day, every hour the gauntlet's bolt knuckles will glow red with heat, and then quickly cool, causing a bit of steam to shoot out of the vents on the side. If the gauntlet were too ever fall off it's place, there's a wire holding it from the inside that goes through the wall to the ceiling in the back room. This stops it from falling on the counter worker or any customers nearby. If you sit directly under it, you can feel the steam as it discharges heat. The Enforcer smiles every time she hears it, a reminder of the first time she truly made progress. Not just with her craft either, but with her life.

Despite her discount tho, being a very generous 50% off her entire order every time, along with free coffee when she has to quickly stop by before a League match or at the end of a long day with The Loose Cannon's antics or the numerous amount of small gangs still polluting the alleyways and subdivisions, she still managed to spend at least HALF of the Defenders weekly salary. Which, on top of endorsements, his normal paycheck, and the money he earns making appearances on shows and during events, since he has been established as the city's most popular, well liked, and respected defender of the city's well being, laws, and rights of the people, just left him sitting across from Vi facepalming at the amount of food she had inhaled.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me. That belt strap of yours feeling tight yet? You ate enough to fill both me and Caitlyn up for the day. Probably make Caitlyn bloated too!" laughed Jayce. Vi was leaning inside the booth, against the wall, with her boots up on the table. "Don't blame me, gave you fair warning. I'm stressed, I eat when I'm stressed. Plus I was riled up from that shit you pulled in the hospital room. Wanted to coldcock you so bad in your smug face." Vi replied, taking a chug of her drink. This kind of talk was common between the two of them. It was sort of a love-hate relationship. "Coldcock me? Would have loved if you did, then I could've saw Soraka beat you down with her bananas!" Vi spurted out her drink and erupted into a laughing/coughing fit. Her real laugh was actually a lot more girlish and a bit high pitched then the cocky one she throws around on the Rift.

The diner workers always smile when they hear it, knowing the stress she goes through on a daily basis, the injuries and critical claims thrown at her every day by criminals and the public itself. Everyone in the city knew of her, but even if Vi forgot the workers' names most of the time, she considered them like family for also giving her a hot meal and a welcome smile when everyone else turned her away back when she roamed the alleys. No matter how many new workers they brought it, they were all family to her, even if it was their first day on the job. Imagine the faces of new workers, fresh adults, or old ones on their first day as the Enforcer herself walks in, drapes an arm over their shoulder, gives them a big smile and welcomes them to the greatest eatery in the city. It's a memory most are sure not to forget.

The Enforcer finally settled her coughing fit, and sat straight in the boot. "You bastard, I was dying and you just sat there laughing!" Jayce smirked, "You haven't died from anything yet, bullets, explosions, Jinx herself, I wanted to see if the only one who could kill you is yourself!" Vi chuckled and tossed an ice cube at Jayce's head, shattering it against his forehead. The Defender dipped his head onto the table into his hands, "AH, DAMN, that actually hurt! Sheesh, do you always injure those you tease?!" Vi gave a suggestive smirk, "You never see a mark on Caitlyn, do ya?" Jayce looked up and right into Vi's eyes. He replied with a scoff, "Should I ask her myself?" Vi dropped her palm on the table, "HAHA, NO, last thing I need is a bullet to the knee. Wouldn't be able to continue my adventures anymore, have to sit at home and bug you to bring me food." Jayce replied, "I'm only allowed to rent one truck at a time from the warehouse, so you might starve after a few days." Vi replied, "Fuck you!" Vi was in the moment, staring at Jayce and laughing. Jayce's gaze dropped as he realized, _We have to get going, Caitlyn's on her way and I'm sure she has already found a way around the roadblocks. At least I got to enjoy one last good moment with Vi. I'm either going to be crippled, or worse soon..if anything I'm at least..gonna lose a friend. She needs to know tho. she can hate me all she wants, as the Defender and proclaimer of the responsibility of The Loose Cannon, I believe Vi should know what's happening so we can properly prepare for Jinx's return. _

"Hey, you ok Hammerhead?" Jayce met her gaze once again. "Yea. We should get going to that spot I talked about, with Jinx and her possibly new weapon. It's about an hour outside the city, straight path along the road." Vi replied, "Along the road? What, like literally just on the side of the road with a sign that says 'HEY SUPER WEAPON, COME HELP ME TEST IT!'" Vi stared blankly for a second, "Actually that sounds like her.." Jayce gave a chuckle. They both got up, Jayce literally could have torn his paycheck in half and given it to the waitress and still have felt the same pain in his wallet. He paid the waitress, leaving her the appropriate tip, and what a tip it was. A fifty dollar tip makes anyone's day a better one. They exited the diner, and walked back to the Defender's vehicle. As they got in and Jayce started the car, Vi finally noticed what Jayce was hoping her obliviousness would keep her from noticing. "Jayce, the hell happened to your ear?!" Jayce cringed at the mention of it, and gave a deep sigh. He had put medical gauze and tape on the side of his head, covering his entire ear and a bit of his temple. "I'll tell you when we get there, it's quite a story." Vi gave a puzzled look and shrugged. As they drove through an intersection, Jayce swerved his car out of the way of someone crossing the street. "Fucking jaywalkers, almost killed that guy.." Jayce replied annoyed. The hooded figure hadn't moved as Jayce swerved, just stood still and hoped not to get hit. _Oh..man, that was a close one. If that was me, I would've just jumped clear over it! OOH, or maybe just blown it straight the fuck up!"_ The hooded figure gave a deep breath, and continued walking, "Go back to sleep you fucking psycho.."


	14. Learning Her Roots

**1:45 p.m.**

The Sheriff had just arrived at the diner. She knew Vi wouldn't have eaten a bite while Ahri was in such an unstable state. After learning Soraka was there healing her, she knew Jayce would take Vi out to eat to put her in better spirits for when he inevitably signs his death warrant. Sure enough, after simply asking the counter patron, not fifteen minutes ago had they just left, following the highway straight out of the city.

_I'm right on your ass, Jayce. Pray I put another bullet in you before Vi puts a gauntlet in you._ She hurried out to the vehicle she had borrowed off of Officer Campbell, and sped off, fully ignoring any speed limits. _Nobody takes the road on the outskirts of the city. Too many bandits from Noxus and Bilgewater. They know anyone leaving by this road is a dead man. Jayce is bloody barmy for taking this road, he could have just taken her to the damn stadium for this, it is already scheduled for remodeling and Vi's destruction could have saved them hours of demolition at least!_

The speed limit was 50, Caitlyn was going 100. She had already alerted any cops stationed out this far, if she was forgetful enough to forget if she sent any people out this far and endanger their lives, which wasn't likely, of which car she was currently traveling in and to ignore it fully. "You know, it is quite humorous. I do not think anyone has ever made me this BRASSED OFF BEFORE!" yelled Caitlyn to herself, slamming on the gas harder, and accelerating to 125. "MAYBE, IF WE'RE LUCKY, AND THEY CAN KEEP WAFFLING ABOUT AND THEY'LL FORGET WHATEVER IT IS THEY WERE DOING. THEN I CAN JUST BLOW OUT THE TIRES ON HIS FANCY LITTLE HOTROD." Caitlyn took several deep breaths, "I am ok. I am fine. Getting too worked up. All he did was invade my office, go through my personals, take my keys, release a homicidal terrorist into our city off little to no evidence of anything, all the while there is Lass running around with some secret family frolicking along the rooftops of my city belonging to god knows what organization or crime syndicate. OH, and on top of that, once news finally spreads about Jinx's assumed daft bipolar illness and absence from the city, every damn criminal and syndicate is going to uprise once again to establish themselves a major foothold in my city, that I have spent most of my life cleaning up I MIGHT ADD, and try to fend off The Loose Cannon when she returns and AHAHA, we all know that's not going to happen, she's going to win like she always does but probably blow up half my city in the process! And what are we doing instead of regrouping, reinforcing, and hunkering down for the storm that has yet to come?! Gallivanting around and playing out our lives like a FUCKING SOAP OPERA!"

The Sheriff had really spent years of her life, sleepless nights, going over cases, tracking paper trails, and tailing high profile targets in order to clean up her city enough to a state that she could rely on the rest of the precinct's duties to keep it stable. All of that was at risk if Piltover's Finest, and the Defender were out and about , especially outside city limits. If word got out, it could already got an all out gang war when they got back. Jayce was frequently going against her wishes, and sometimes her orders. He has said on multiple occasions that he believed as the Defender, he understood more than Caitlyn what was better to DEFEND the people and that Caitlyn only knew better how to find the criminals. Outside the office, they were friends, good friends, trusted friends. Inside the office, she had no friendships, only Vi her partner, and Jayce her Defender. She took her job more serious than Viktor takes the evolution of the human race.

The Sheriff was utterly lost in a livid rage. After about five more minutes of going WELL over the speed limit down the near empty highway, she noticed a car on the horizon. "Gotcha now.."

Meanwhile, in Jayce's car, the Defender decided to continue the conversation from the hospital. "You never gave me a legitimate answer back at the hospital ya know." Vi leaned the passenger side chair back and sprawled herself across it. "What? About what if Jinx did something fully out of her nature? What nature is that anyway? Figured we just assumed she could do anything for any reason or no reason at all, just because she wanted too, or because she was bored. That's why she's called the Loose Cannon, she's unpredictable."

Jayce scoffed, and tilted his head to the side to meet her gaze. Unfortunately, Vi had already closed her eyes and was relaxing back with one hand behind her head and the other resting at her side. Jayce could not help but notice how slender of a body she actually had. As well lying in that position, her chest seemed to stick out better. _God damn why did she have to bat for the other team?_ Jayce shook those thoughts off and continued staring at the road. "That's right, eyes on the road pervert. Only Caitlyn is allowed to look at me like that." Jayce stuttered to think of a response, but ultimately just sighed and stopped trying. "Anyway..about Jinx. Out of her nature as in..she did something calm, for the betterment of society or the people. Something to prevent explosions or safe lives."

It was Vi's turn to scoff at the thought, "Yea, and I'll dress up in a big pink ball gown and take Caitlyn out dancing while I confess my love to her tomorrow. That's what your logic sounds like." Jayce replied back with, "But difference is, you WANT to do that, you just CAN'T. What if the same could be said for Jinx. We know she's insane, crazy, and unstable. What if deep down, she actually wanted to change, but her insanity was stopping her." Vi opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling of the car. "She would need a reason to pull herself back to reality. A reason to strengthen her will, and make what her heart wants become a reality.."

Jayce was stunned a bit by those words, "My word, I never thought you'd say something that deep." Vi blushed and punched him in the arm, "And if you breathe a word to anything I said it, you'll have trouble breathing period." Her gaze got soft as she calmed herself and got lost in her own thoughts, "It's how I felt when Caitlyn offered me the chance to change.."

**Around 3 years ago**

Somewhere in the alleyways of Zaun, a wall of a building explodes out into the alleyway. A beefy looking woman in a sloppily made suit of armor came sprawling through hole in the wall and skidding across the ground. A young Vi, hair a bit shorter and gauntlets made from more improvised material, therefore looking like much more heaps of well polished scrap metal attacked to her arms, walks over the rubble and towards the downed woman. Using one gauntlet, Vi picked up the woman in armor, and gave a smirk. "You think this cheesy fucking garbage you call a suit will work against anything other than B.B. guns?" She gave a tight squeeze to the woman, crunching the armor around her, releasing screams of pain from the woman as bits of the armor were no doubt piercing or crushing her body. "Here's what is going to happen. You're going to tell me all about a gang of people I need info on. As a reward, I slam your skull against the ground, and you wake up in a jail cell, instead of not at all. GOT IT?!" Vi squeezed harder again, and the woman puked up blood. "Y-yes, please , let me go, you're crushing m-me!"

Vi let the woman go, her body crumpling to the ground, as well as her makeshift armor just falling off of her. The woman seemed surprised. "What? You think you were trapped or something in that suit? Like I said, fucking garbage. I was just crushing it against you, not you inside of it. I'm surprised it stayed on after the first punch. Stupid bitch doesn't know anything about building or fixing. Now, information. Or I see how strong the grip in my GOOD arm is.."

The woman scrambled to crawl away from the pink haired brute, and eventually hit the other side of the alley wall. She took several rasping breaths, covering her side with her hand. Her ribs has been crushed, and her arms were slashed from the crumpled armor, one already blackened from being squeezed. Her vision was quickly dimmed by a shadow hovering over her. The hextech brute picked up the woman with two massive gauntlet fingers, and held her against the wall.

"Ok. Cooperation, I like that. You know, for one of the major gangs in Zaun, I guess because of the fact you seem to be the only lifeforms in this dump of a city that know how to utilize scrap metal and junk at all. And yet you all waste it on crappy armored suits, and blunt hand held weaponry. This isn't some kind of post apocalyptic RPG game, people aren't stupid enough to actually fucking lose to cheap and weak tactics. If you don't believe me-" Vi moved to the side, so the woman could see directly into the hole in the wall leading into the building. "-look at the broken remains of your gang. Sprawled about along the floor. Some dead, some not. Or they're all dead, not sure personally. Now..",

Vi moved back in front of the woman, who was now crying, and whimpering slightly while wincing from the pain of having her shoulder crushed against the two fingers. "Information. I'm looking for someone called Edmundo.."


	15. The Search Begins

**Sorry for taking an extra week on this one. Been having quite a bit of homework on the days I schedule to write. Another short chapter, sorry, not feeling so good today, but I must get a chapter in! **

**3 Years Ago**

The helpless cries from the woman were ignored by many in Zaun. Helping the public wasn't exactly a common thing, in the slightest, in the city state. It never has been. As the pinkette bruise continued to crush the gang member's shoulder against the alley wall, she spoke up in a much more snarling tone. "I'm going to ask you one more time, cause I'm a nice gal. I'm in a good mood from our earlier scrap. I need information on someone named Edmundo. Start talking or I crush the bones in your arm into a fine powder and force you to snort it.."

The woman took a deep breathe, and a deep sniffle to retract the pitiful snot dripping from her nose because of her hysterical crying. "H-he's the idol of our city. A great and powerful member of the League of Legends. How the fuck do you not know of him, from your attitude and looks, you have lived in Zaun at least a few years, right?

The pinkette scoffed, "Yeah. Most of my life really. I didn't really care to keep up to date on this dump of a city's news. This League of Legends, honestly I've heard of it. Some kind of fighting grounds if I remember, right?" The woman nodded.

"He's brought glory to our city for his accomplishments on the fields, as well as fear in the other cities for his brutality on the fields. He's a monster of a man. He doesn't just win matches, he bloodies the entire field. Tearing apart people, limb from limb, skinning them alive with his signature cleaver. He laughs while he does it. Have you even see him? What he really looks like? Why would you want to find , if you have a death wish, just give me a gun, I'll do it for y-"

The woman was cut short as the pinkette smashed her second gauntlet into the body of the woman, crushing her into the wall. The woman crumpled to the ground in a bloody heap. "Might have punctured a lung, or pierced your heart. Either way, I heard ribs shatter. Thanks for your info, consider the chance you might live as a token of my gratitude." The bruiser kicked a few bricks out of her way as she casually walked from the alleyway and onto the street. It was one in the morning, but that didn't matter. Nobody in the city questioned the sounds they heard at any point in the day. Nobody was afraid, they just did not care. They had their own lives to worry about. That's how this city was. It was like Noxus accept run by greed and self gain instead of fear.

"So he's a part of the League. Bastard must be strong." Vi scratched her head, followed by holding it for just a moment. "Why am I trying to find him again? I remember his name, I remember he was in Zaun. But that's it." The pinkette's memory was fractured. Only bits and pieces remain , and others sometimes slowly drifting to and fro. "All I know is that the thought of him, the sound and mention of his name, pisses me off. He's going to tell me why." With that thought, the bruiser continue her stroll down the darkened streets of Zaun.

**Piltover Sheriff's Department**

A younger Caitlyn sits at her desk in her office. The office is much more spacious since this was before she had hired the Enforcer. The office was clean, and tidy. Hardly any paperwork on the Sheriff's desk. What little of it she had already gotten done for the week. An officer knocks at the door. "Excuse me, ma'am." Caitlyn responded, "Enter." The officer opened the door wide, and greeted the Sheriff with a full salute. "At ease."

The officer walked over and placed a new stack of papers in front of the Sheriff. "We have a big update on the slew of gang violence in Zaun. It appears the latest gang to establish themselves, the one that made use of scrap metal to makeshift armor and weapons, were found wiped out in their hideout last night. 75% found dead, the rest heavily injured. We got a report from one of the survivors, a woman with her shoulder and chest frame caved in. The statement she gave our P.I. states that a pink haired women, wielding heavy gauntlets on her hands, single handedly wiped them out with little to no effort. The gauntlets were strong enough to turn their gear into crumpled paper.."

The Sheriff gave a chuckle, "Yeah, that sounds like her. Any reason to why this time?" The officer nodded, "Before losing consciousness, the woman stated she was looking for a man called Edmundo. Our intel reveals this is the name of the infamous Dr. Mundo from Zaun." Caitlyn's eyes went wide, "What on earth is she hunting him for? She's going to get herself killed." The Sheriff got lost in thought for a moment.

After a few seconds, the Sheriff stood up. "Tell me, what's the number of established gangs that have been eradicated because of this woman." She opened up a steel locker against the wall behind her desk. The officer responded, "Established gangs wiped out in the last couple years, under the assumption of this woman, called the Pinkette by the public voice, being responsible, are at least fourteen. All located in Zaun, some migrated from Piltover and Noxus."

When the Sheriff emerged from burying herself in the locker, she was holding the pieces to her rifle. She took a deep breath, and juggled the pieces in front of her. In the blink of an eye, she had her fully assembled rifle in her hands, and loaded. "Always a marvel to see you do that, ma'am." Another salute by the officer. Caitlyn kept a blank expression, "Yes, well. Alert Heimerdinger and Ezreal that I am leaving for about 8 days." The officer gave a puzzled look, and stuttered, "W-why so long, ma'am?!"

The Sheriff calmly replied, "I'm going to Zaun. I am going to find this woman." The officer was taken back by this statement, "But, Sheriff, ma'am, shouldn't you take a few of our best with you? Zaun is way too dangerous to be walking around asking questions!" Caitlyn sighed, "Do not question your commanding officer, or I'll have your badge. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Caitlyn replied with authority and a raised tone in her voice. The officer stood at salute, "Yes, ma'am. Sorry for my outburst, ma'am."

Caitlyn replied, "At. Ease." As she walked past the officer and down the hall to the lobby, every officer stood at attention and saluted. At the door to the station, she turned back and faced her saluting officers. "For those of you who feel the need to poke, prod, and eventually try and convince me otherwise, any objections from anyone will result in their immediate termination.I am going to Zaun, alone, to find this woman, the Pinkette. I am a member of the League of Legends, though I am new, I am still protected by their laws and code of ethics. No other champion, or civilian is allowed to harm me, lest they want to be hunted and severely executed by the Institute Of War. Do not worry about me, I will be back in no longer than 8 days. Maybe with a new member even.." Every officer's eyes went wide, and mumbling can quickly be heard from the back. "BUT..so help me, if on my return I get reports from Ezreal and Heimerdinger that there was any kind of misconduct, or unprofessionalism from any officer of this department…" Caitlyn opened the doors to the station and reached into her pocket, cradling her rifle with her other arm against her shoulder. She pulled out a dime, turned to face the outside, and threw it as high into the air as she could towards the parking lot. In a flash, she took aim, and fired. She motioned for an officer to go out and retrieve the dime. She saw where it landed and directed where. When he returned and gave it back to the Sheriff, she held it high for the whole lobby to see. A perfectly hole, center of the dime. There was only a very small millimeter of edge left of it. Tossing the dime aside, she continued her statement. "I'll have your badge."

With that, she left the station.


	16. ANNOUNCEMENT 3

Hello fans and followers of Piltover's Struggle! It's that time again! How am i doing!:D Please leave me a review on the current feelings of my writings. How you're liking it, what I could do better, etc etc. Every bit helps, I want to know that I am on the right track still with the story, Thank you all! 3


	17. Blinded by the Night

**Flashback: a few days later**

It has been two days since the Sheriff had arrived in Zaun. While she did tell the truth that she is a member of the League and anyone who tries to harm who would have serious repercussions, that didn't stop the scum in Zaun from trying. It was too risky for an attractive female with an attitude to walk the streets of Zaun in her normal purple skirt attire and hat. Therefore, she disguised herself with a dirty-blonde colored wig and left her hat in her unmarked police vehicle's trunk, which killed her a little on the inside for walking in public without it even on her person. It made her feel bare.

She currently stationed herself in a motel. She provided management with cash up front and in advance, enough to last her a few days. Nobody in Zaun questioned much, especially not money up front. In a way, this City-State was a mix of every other one. It had Bilgewater's ideals on money, Noxus's corrupt government and dirtied populace, Piltover's love for technological advancement, and even Demacia's heavy standard on following established rules and codes. Not to say Zaun had hardly any, but there WERE a select few that everyone who has lived there even remotely long knew about and abided by. If they didn't, and others found out, it would mean serious harm to them or their very well being in general, such as friends or family. One such code was that you do not try to rip off another inventor's idea. If there is proof it wasn't yours, and you try to pass it off as your own, or do not give credit to the creator, you very well could be found dead the next day. On the other hand, there was a chance you would not be found at all, you would probably be buried in your own backyard a few dozen feet under.

The second established rule that Caitlyn had learned about, was that during the daytime, Zaun did its best to portray itself as the most sophisticated and advanced city-state out of all of them. Everyone here had an incredible sense of pride for their city, regardless of its political or hidden actions. It baffled the Sheriff. Such blind loyalty to such a scum ridden area. The second part to the rule, was that anyone who is seen committing any sort of crime during daylight hours, was immediately prosecuted without prejudice. This could mean death, life in a cell or a mine, or just plainly being beaten down to the brink of death by officers in the street. It depended on the severity of the crime. This second rule, by it's existence, meant that nighttime hours were the most dangerous in almost any city-state. Bilgewater has Zaun beat by quite a margin, but that doesn't dwindle the dangers that go on in Zaun at night.

During the day, she met up with her contact stationed in Zaun, and cross referenced notes about the Pinkette. What gangs she was targeting, if there was a pattern, and any easy way to tell the next one she's go after. Sadly enough there was no pattern. It seems that if the Pinkette found a gang hideout, she up and decimated it. Anyone who got in her way was a casualty, and anyone who cooperated with her….let's just say she did her best to spare them their health. Her interrogation techniques were primal and brutal, but effective. People simply feared for their life, and told her whatever they knew. Sometimes they didn't know enough, and that'd be a fact, but she would keep pressing on and on until she was satisfied with the answer.

Throughout other parts of the day, Caitlyn was a simple dirty-blonde haired woman. She perused Zaun's...cuisine and fashion. She spent the next day or two pretending to be the gossiping tourist who didn't know any better. She would walk up to stalls and pretend to be amazed by the city to vendors and denizens. Most of the time, it'd feed their ego, and they would be OH SO HAPPY to tell Caitlyn more about the inner workings of the city. Most would just brag about how their city was a lot better than Piltover. How Piltover was full of such snobs who are too afraid to take risks. Who don't promote true intellectual freedom. Who "hide" behind their rules and regulations. All Caitlyn could think about during this was , _At least my city doesn't have open sewage flowing through the parks._

During the nights, Caitlyn would go over notes, eat what simple microwaved food she bought from the shops, and try to swallow the negative emotions from hearing her beloved city be trashed to her all day. She studied her leads, possible targets the Pinkette could go after next, but none of it made sense. There were no gangs in Zaun, or at least none fully established yet, to actually make a name for themselves. There was no way to tell who she'd target next, and where they were. She did know of a more primitive way to find out where though. It each attack the Pinkette did to a gang, there was always reports of huge sounds of crashing, rumbling, and crashing. Sounds of "pain induced screams" and "blood curdling shrieks" for help supposedly filled the air at night. As long as she waited to hear these...slightly nauseating clues, she would find this woman. But this did mean going out during night hours, which meant she'd have to go out without her disguise. The probability was high she could be jumped, or mugged, or kidnapped being an extremely attractive female out at night traversing the alleyways, but there was a slightly higher chance she believed that if they saw it was Sheriff Caitlyn, a member of the League of Legends, they might rethink approaching her for fear of the Institute's reprimanding.

The Sheriff sat at the edge of her bed, going over her findings. She glanced at the bedside clock, it read 2 o'clock in the morning. She was going over the most recent reports. The Pinkette was tracking down Edmundo, also known as , but why? Did she not know of the kind of creature this humanoid was? Or did she simply not care? She did wipe out almost a dozen gangs, some of them numerous and equipped fairly well for illegal smuggling. Could the Doctor even have been strong enough to take down this many in such a short amount of time? Was she going to harm him, or was he going to harm her? What was their history? Did they even have one?

These thoughts haunted Caitlyn for the last few days as she searched and gathered info. It was not as easy as paying someone off in Noxus, or going to the local registry in Demacia to find someone in Zaun. If the Pinkette had a strong bond with the community of Zaun, nobody would give up any information on her if the Pinkette wanted to stay hidden. There was also the risk that if she asked too many questions, or asked the wrong ones, she risks attracting unwanted, possibly dangerous attention. After another hour of study, she decided she would give it one more day. If she couldn't find this woman by then, she'd give up the search, as well as pull out her contact in the city. She couldn't risk being away from Piltover any lon-

*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH*

A blood curdling scream filled the night air. Caitlyn jumped from the bed, and reactively grabbed and quickly assembled her rifle in hand. A woman had screamed out from across the street. Caitlyn had no idea where this mystery woman was, or who was screaming or why, but as a commanding officer who dedicated her life to protecting the innocent, or at least until proven guilty, she couldn't sit by.

*PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!* That did it.

Caitlyn ripped open the door to her motel room, and slammed it shut behind her. She sprinted across the parking lot and across the street, cocking her rifle as she ran. She didn't wear her wig or disguise. She decided to take the chance anyone noticing it was her would leave her be. That she'd be protected by the League's shadow. She reached the other end of the street, and she heard it much closer.

*ANYONE?! PLEASE, HE'S ON TOP OF ME!* _A rape?!_, frantically thought the Sheriff as she barreled down the alley way it came from, a few feet in front of her. She ran down the alley way until she reached an intersection. One led to the backdoor of the apartment complex, and the other further down the alley way. She noticed someone crumpled on the ground further down the way. She ran and quickly took aim above her, in front of her, behind her. No sign of anyone else. She knelt next to the crying, whimpering woman. "Ma'am, do not worry, I'm here. My name is Caitlyn, I'm a member of the League, I can help you. Where did the perp go?!"

The woman stopped crying at the mention of her name. She turned to meet Caitlyn's gaze, and Caitlyn's eyes went wide as she realized what was going on. The woman's eyes were dry. Not a single tear was shed. The Sheriff shot up, and looked around with her rifle cocked and at the ready. She quickly backed away from the woman, and pointed the barrel of the gun at her. "What is the meaning of this? You cried out, saying someone was on top of you, but you haven't cried a single tear, and aren't even shaking in distress. Tell me now, or I put a bullet in each limb and give you a reason to cry out." The woman started chuckling.

"My, my, I didn't know this mystery tourist in our city was none of then Sheriff Caitlyn herself!" Caitlyn gulped, _They were watching me since i arrived? I was just a tourist though! _Caitlyn backed up a few more steps, "One last chance, tell me who you are, and what you were doing luring me out." The woman stood up, and brushed herself off. Caitlyn got a good look at her finally. She had tattoos on most of the right side of her face and neck. Her hair was dirty, but in a ponytail, dark brown? Black? It was too dark to tell. "Don't worry sexy, you'll find out. You won't like how though.." The woman started giggling, and was cut short when she heard a gunshot and felt what might as well have been lava shoot through her right knee. Then again, in her left shoulder. The woman crumpled back to the ground, screaming in pain, tears coming to her eyes. "Hollow..p-point rounds...you BITCH!"

Caitlyn's eyes were firm, and cold. "I gave you a chance. Tell whoever you have watching me to stay away, or I see how well these rounds do against their skull." Caitlyn quickly turned and hightailed it out of the alleyway, and back across the street to her motel room. She could hear the woman scream after her "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS, YOU STUPID CUNT!" She reached her room, opened the door , and quickly slammed it shut. She engaged every locked the door had, knob, chain, and bolt. She made sure the windows were locked and the curtains closed. She checked the bathroom for anyone, but there wasn't anyone there. She sat on the edge of her bed, and became lost in thought.

_She knew about me, at least of my presence in the city. I guess that shouldn't be surprising, a tourist from somewhere else arriving in your city. As the Law, I make it my job to know who of priority or mystery enters or leaves my city. This city has little law, so I guess local gangs and militia make it their job to do the same. She lured me out into that alleyway, to what? Kill me? She could've done it, someone could've came up behind me. Mug me? If she was the only person there, I stopped her cold._ She rested her rifle on the wall next to her. _She knew I was in this room, this motel at least. She might bring help. I have to call backup and get out of this city while I have an opening too._ She pulled out her communication device, and started to dial. She got to the fourth number, when she felt something crack her in the back of the head, and she blacked out...


	18. De-Armed

**Few hours after blacking out**

The smell of rust filled the air. Sounds of metal lightly clanging against each other stirred the concussed Sheriff from the blackness. Everything was blurry, but brightly lit. As her vision started to focus, she got a better look of her surroundings. It was a basement of some kind. There were those windows right at the surface of the root that let you look out onto the ground of the outside world. Of course there wasn't an outside world, all the Sheriff could see was another building's alleyway. Her brain told her to move, but her body couldn't. She looked down and noticed she was sitting in a steel chair that seemed to be bolted into the ground. Her arms were duct taped in front of her, yet her feet were not. _Sloppy tie-up job, must be dealing with another lowly gang. Where's my rifle?_

She look around, and didn't see her weapon anywhere within her cone of vision. What she did see were news articles and posters about Dr. Mundo. They were organized and stapled by date and symmetrically on a bulletin board on one side of the wall. On the other side was photos of his most recent matches as well as his old ones. Images taken at the moment of his first bloods, last bloods, or any kind of bloody encounter with another champion on the Rift. _Not a cult, but not exactly simple admirers.._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sneeze behind her. Caitlyn jerked her head as far around as she could to get a look at who, and noticed out of the corner of her eye about two figures standing there leaning against a table. "You idiot, now she knows we're here!" a woman's voice spoke. Caitlyn did not hesitate to get down to business, "Who are you, why did you kidnap me, I have done nothing wrong in your city." The woman walked into Caitlyn's field of vision, she recognized her as the woman from the alleyway, but what she also noticed was that she was walking with great posture, a confident demeanor. She was wearing jeans and a clean white tank top with no bra. The Sheriff could easily tell she had a C-cup chest, with the way they jiggled around as she put a little pep in her step in front of Caitlyn. There was no injuries on this woman, Caitlyn inquired immediately, "How are you walking so sturdy, I put a bullet in your knee, hollow point, you shouldn't even be able to crawl.." The woman smiled and bent over to get in the Sheriff's face, "That you did."

In the blink of an eye, the woman grabbed Caitlyn's head and rammed her own into the bridge of the Sheriff's nose. Caitlyn recoiled back in her chair, and grunted in pain. Tears started to swell up around the Sheriff's eyes from the pain, yet the Sheriff just responded with a cold tear filled glare back in the woman's eyes. Her breathing got heavy, she was trying to catch her breath through the sudden shock of having her nose broken. "That was for shooting you, stupid bitch. I should hit you again, for the two bullets you gave me. But I can recover a lot faster, and I'm sure that little injury here-" The woman gave a hard poke on the shattered nose of the Sheriff, causing her to wince and shriek quickly in pain, "-is going to heal wrong."

The woman motioned for those in the back of the room to come forward. There was three more figures standing there that Caitlyn couldn't see. In total there were five standing before her. Three women and two men. The men were heavyset, the woman skinny and petite. The Sheriff spoke up, "What is this, who are you, and why did you go through the effort of grabbing me if you originally thought I was just a tourist?" The woman who headbutted her tried to speak, but quickly collapsed into the arms of one of the men. "I'm fine, just hold me up...Ok listen here, you prissy little piltie. Edmundo is our savior, our guardian, our hero of the city. He's the reason for this city's glory, for its advancement, for its recognition among the rest of you disgusting dwellings you call cities. Someone has been just utterly decimating gangs around our city, asking questions about our city's idol, leaving a trail of bodies and destruction in her wake. All we know is that it's a female with pink hair.."

The Sheriff scoffed with a smile, "Well as you can see, I have dark indigo hair. Not pink. So if you could just release the League member you have tied up and battered against her will, I'll gladly leave your city and give you a nice two day head start on running before the Institute of War sends their agents into this city to track you down." The woman burst out into laughter, "You think you're going to make it out of here to report to them?! Bitch, you aren't going to make it out of this basement alive most likely. See, we don't take KINDLY, to our own denizens being killed and building demolished. Then some tourist walks into our city and starts asking more questions. See, the way I see it, this pink haired woman is asking about our hero, and you're asking about the pinkette. Sounds to me like you're covering your own tracks. Plus you were wearing one wig, what's to say you weren't wearing a pink wig?"

Caitlyn responded, "You think me with my meager frame and a sniper rifle would be able to take out numerous gangs and several buildings? Even with grenades and explosive rounds, I couldn't do that much property damage." The woman laid a hand on Caitlyn's head, and roughly ruffled up her indigo hair, "Yea see that's what's confusing us. We heard you were using some kind of mechanical gauntlets on your hands. Problem is, we searched your hotel room as well as your person, and we didn't find them. What we do have gives us a good idea that it's you, but we have some blanks. So here's what going to happen, you're going to fill in these blanks, all of them. Depending on if your information checks out, we're either going to give you a quick and peaceful way out of this world, your choice of course, we have injection, simple bullet to the head, we can snap your neck, smother you, drown you, etc etc. Or if we're feeling generous and are in a good mood,just horribly shatter and disfigure your entire body and leave you to fend for yourself out on the street. I promise you, League member or not, nobody will help you. ESPECIALLY because your a fucking piltie."

Cailtlyn's mind was racing. She didn't have information on the Pinkette, that's why she came here! But they won't believe that most likely. She couldn't think of something to give them to buy them time. She had to stall; in situations like these, the only thing you can do with no bullets in the chamber is fake that you do until you have a chance to pistol whip them. "Around the back of this building right now is one of my agents stationed here in the city. He's been feeding me information for a while but eventually ran into a dead end. I came to do it myself." The woman seemed satisfied enough with that answer, she stood firm and looked at the two men. "Go check, and knock twice on the walls for trouble, five for all clear. If this turns out to be a lie, we're going to assume you're the pinkette, and start showing you what it feels like to have your bones grinded into dust, starting with those long luscious legs of yours, working up slowly until we eventually get to cave your fucking skull in." The woman gave a smile. "Don't take it personally, piltie. You could've been one of our own. We don't take chance with anyone who tries to dig up information on our idol. Without him this city wouldn't last, Noxus or even you Pilties might have already wiped us out by now. Because of his achievements, we are protected and recognized by the League. Because of him, nobody in this city's spirit has to be crushed or waste away so easily. We fight to the last breath, giving all we have until we show we're the superior ones."

Caitlyn thought this was a good time to ask. And as always, rub their ego enough and Zaunies will spill whatever information they have. "I shot you almost point blank with hollow point rounds. Those are really expensive rounds made in our own city, made to do some destructive damage. How are you up and walking? I can see the scar on your shoulder, and I'm sure there's one on your knee. To be honest, even if my story checks out, I'm confident I'm dead regardless, so please be merciful enough to at least sate my curiosity in the meantime." The woman scoffed, "Are you fucking forreal, my god you people truly are leeches latching onto Zaun's glory, for your own city…"

Caitlyn gave a sincere looking pitiful smile, the woman facepalmed, "Fine, since you probably wouldn't last out on the streets as a paraplegic anyway after we're done with you as I've said. It's all thanks to our idol, Edmundo himself.."

_Got you._


	19. ANNOUNCEMENT 4

p style="text-align: center;"strongANNOUCEMENT/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongOk guys. I've been taking my birthday week off for some fun without worrying about the story, BUT IT'S A NEW WEEK, A NEW DAY, so I'm going to get back to the grind to give you fine fucking gents a kick ass dramatic story. I want your REVIEWS THO! So PLEASE give me reviews on my last few chapters! I'M SORRY I'M A REVIEW WHORE! I love it! IN RETURN, if I can get at least 5 reviews from those of you following or just tuning into my marvelous story, I promise you, I will finish the Flashback Arc we're in atm and get RIGHT back to the action of what's going to happen with Vi, Jayce, and Caitlyn in the middle of the city boundaries! I'll finish the Flashback Arc in ONE day in a massive chapter update! The one following it will be right back to the meat of it. SO LET ME HEAR YOU, LET ME SEE YOUR WORDS, LET ME FEEL YOUR ENERGY FOR PILTOVER'S STRUGGLE!/strong/p 


	20. A Grand Entry

The Sheriff sat patiently and with acute senses as the woman began to spew what she knew, out of the need to show her pride and loyalty. Caitlyn always thought it was one of the biggest weaknesses of humanity; boasting your pride. She saw the woman had a gleam in her eyes now as she started to speak. The first few sentences were just nonsensical rabble about how great Mundo was, his muscles, his voice, his laugh, other aspects that frightened Caitlyn to contemplate how this woman knew about them. Eventually she got down to what Caitlyn wanted to hear, and from how long her assistants had been gone, she knew she only had about 3 minutes before they realized she was fooling them.

"Edmundo is our saving grace in this city. Through his strides and breakthroughs in chemicals, science, and hextech, we've been able to compete with the other pointlessly existing cities in Runeterra. It is why we are without life threatening diseases, chronic illnesses, crippling age! Even life threatening injuries like say...a bullet wound." The woman gave Caitlyn a quick smirk. Caitlyn could not help but bring up the obvious. "You say that, but fromw have witnessed, people are sick in the streets, in agonizing pain and still living in poverty. You claim he's made your city great but most of your city is still in the garbage."

Immediately the woman came over to Caitlyn and grabbed the shattered pieces of what was once her nose, causing the Sheriff to scream through gritted teeth. "Those are the weaklings, the ones who are too weak to accept Edmundos gift properly. Their bodies were broken and they were not worthy! I am one of the worthy! His miracles blessed me with their healing. Of course it is not without it's flaws, such as the scars. If it was perfect you can bet our idol would have taken over this weakly established INstitute of War already. They put Edmundo against such inferior beings such as Demacia and Piltover and Ionia…"

The woman started rambling more semi-religious nonsense. Caitlyn got what she needed. The Doctor had a serum or an injection that rapidly heals ones broken body. It rapidly speeds up the bodies healing process more like. Which is why there are still scars. Some people's bodies were not able to take it, and they simply just got worse. Vomiting, bleeding from other orifices and pores on their body, going blind. Some of the horrors the Sheriff witnessed in her short stead in the slums and alleys of Zaun's poor district. Well, at least the Sheriff's curiosity was sated. It had been around 3 minutes and 30 seconds, so the response from her pals should be coming any moment. Two knocks means trouble, and that her story checked out, which it can't. Five knocks means all clear which means there is nobody there and she is found out.

*Knock* One knock heard on the outer wall just slightly above the Sheriff and her captive down in the basement. _Looks like I'm out of options, _thought Caitlyn. *Knock* another quick knock. _Here comes three more…_...a full ten seconds went by. Only 2 knocks were heard. _Only 2? That means trouble, but who the hell is out there? I don't actually have an agent here." _It was the woman's turn to look concerned. "The hell is going on out there, who do you have out there you bitch?!" The woman came up and grabbed Caitlyn's nose again and held firm, tears quickly forming in the Sheriff's eyes. Through her screams and gasps, she could squeak out "I don't know..but whoever it is, I hope to god they get to you before I do!" With a cold glare in her eyes, and a new hopeful resolve for being saved by whoever was outside giving her partners trouble, Caitlyn delivered a completely adrenaline filled, cold glare back into the woman's eyes. A cold so menacing and intimidated, the woman reeled back a little bit.

All of a sudden, as if bad luck had heard the Sheriff's pleas and hope and came to shatter it, three more knocks were heard. The woman looked up towards the sound. A smile quickly forming on her face and a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, idiots must have forgot which knocks meant wh- IN AN INSTANT, the ceiling above the woman collapsed in on top of her, dust filling the room, the debris crashing to the ground with the sounds of crashing and thudding. The Sheriff quickly launching herself back in her chair, flailing to the floor to avoid the debris. The woman was buried under the initial downpour, but quickly crawled her way out to the far side of the room. The sounds of crashing stopped, debris stopped falling. What was left was a massive hole in the ceiling, leading up to the floor above. The Sheriff could see if was an abandoned house, no furniture, but she saw a ceiling fan so she could tell it was probably a house.

The dust in the room settled a bit, and Caitlyn could hear the woman on the far side gasping and groaning in pain. The Sheriff herself was gasping and breathing hard, wincing every breath she forgot to take through her mouth and not her shattered nostrils. "WHAT THE FUCK, GUYS, WAS THAT YOU? WHO THE HELL-" Her words were interrupted by a figure erupting out of the pile of cement and drywall and rotted wood that had gathered in a pile in the center of the impact point. "Ow ow ow ow ow, son of a bitch. Didn't think the whole damn floor was rotted. Lost my footing." Through the dust, a silhouette could be seen. It looked like that of a woman, but with..massive hands. A loud whirring could be heard from the center of the room where she was, an in a blink of an eye, the figure dashed out of the cloud of smoke, and pinned the Sheriff against the wall. Now clearly in the light, Caitlyn could see the woman's face. She had a soft face, but with fierce eyes. A tattoo on her face that had the roman numeral for the number six on it, and she had ..pink hair?! _SHE'S THE PINKETTE!, _thought Caitlyn.

The Pinkette's face went from one of sheer anger and determination, to a confused and sort of shy one. Caitlyn and the Pinkette's eyes shared a gaze, except Caitlyn's was one of pain and confusion, and the Pinkette's was one of slow blushing and confusion. "Oh uh..woops. Wrong person, sorry about that beaut- er, i mean, ma'am." She gently lowered Caitlyn down the wall, and lightly brushed off any dirt or pebbles on her. She raised one of the massive metal gauntlets on her hands and wrists, and a slight whirring was heard. A compartment opened up in the front where the top of the wrist would be, and she held it out to the Sheriff. "Here, some bandages, antiseptic, gauze and gauze tape. Your nose is shattered in..looks like four different places, and then it looks like someone just jerked it around afterwards." Caitlyn looked puzzled, but didn't hesitate accepting the aid. She took out the supplies, and the compartment closed itself with a quick *SNAP*, nearly missing the Sheriff's fingers. "OH, shit, sorry, yea still got some bugs to work out in these things! Haha..heh.."

Caitlyn took a mental note, _This woman seems destructive and careless as per her entry, but at the same time shy and ditzy, this is the pinkette? I heard stories of her rampaging through the night, demolishing buildings, and eradicating gans, leaving few survivors. A merciless demolition machine. This woman seems like she doesn't even know what the hell she's do-, _her thoughts were interrupted abruptly by the pink haired woman."Speaking of who jerked that nose around by the way.." She quickly did a 180 turn and lunged across the basement. The dust had cleared and Caitlyn could see the woman who had beat her trying to limp to the stairs. The Pinkette gave a shriek of effort and rammed the woman into the wall, bouncing herself and the victim off of it. "You sit right the fuck here, bitch. I'm not done with you. Been tracking you guys for weeks through this damned city. You guys basically proclaim yourselfs as the main cult of Edmundo, a.k.a. Dr. Mundo of the League of Legends..That's great for me, cause you see, I gotta talk with him. I got some things to ask, some things to say, some bones to crunch." The woman spoke up with a fire in her soul, "You DISGUSTING DWELLER. WHAT THINKS YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO SPEAK TO SOMEONE OF SUCH A HIGHER EVOLUTION STANDARD THAN YOU FILTHY WORMS. We're all just fucking ants compared to him, he is superb, he is unwavering, he is a borderline deity to this city, and whether we be poor or rich, this city will band together to see you BURN before you cause harm to its national treasure!" The woman hacked up and spit in the Pinkette's face.

By this time, the Sheriff had crafted herself a temporary covering for her nose and bandaged what she could, tho she had no idea how to bandage a broken nose. It looked downright silly, like a little kid played doctor on her while she slept, but it eased the pain a little and stopped what was broken from jiggling around as she moved. The Pinkette took one gauntlet off and wiped the loogie from her face, and a sickening smile formed across her face. With the bare hand, she grabbed the woman by the throat and hoisted her up along the wall with surprising strength and drew back her second gauntlet. More gears turning from inside the gauntlet could be heard, and the gauntlet exhaled some steam from the backend. "I"m going to enjoy this more than somebody should.." She said with a sick pleasure in her voice. As she motioned her arm in a punch towards the woman's body, Cailyn called out.

"WAIT, STOP!" The gauntlet stopped mid air, and the Pinkette turned with a face of annoyance, but still with a smile on it. Truly terrifying. She met the cold gaze of the Sheriff of Piltover. "I demand you put her down so I may have a word with her." The glare dug deep into the Pinkette's eyes, and all but the annoyance on her face disappeared as she released the woman and let her slide to the floor. "Whatever, you got twenty seconds before I level this place anyway." Caitlyn gave a smirk as she walked up to the woman, who was now slightly cowering and shaking on the ground, but never breaking eye contact with the Sheriff. With a little pleasure and commanding tone in her voice, she replied "I only need ten."

She took both her hands and hoisted the woman back up the wall and let her lean on it. "Stroke a Zaunite ego enough and they'll tell you just about anything, like that they're idol is using some kind of chemical or serum to rapidly increase the body's healing factor. Am I right? It's not magic because you still have a scar, something you'd have if your body normally recovered." The woman's eyes filled with shock and fury, and she made an attempt to lunge at the Sheriff, which was quickly shut down by a swift knee to the diaphragm. The woman sliding down the wall, but being caught halfway by Caitlyn, struggling to keep the woman semi standing. "Oh no no no, not yet, I got one more thing to say to you. But first thanks for the information. Thanks for contributing some valuable info to the glorious city state of Piltover, wench. Normally I try to keep my ever so powerful commanding demeanor and professionalism everywhere I go. But the way I see it, no cameras, no media, no witnesses, or at least ones who won't care to spread this around. So..I think I can get away with a little off the record actions."

She was holding the woman up by her head with both of her hands, keeping her from sliding farther past Caitlyn's waist. The woman felt the Sheriff's hands tightly lock around her hair, and jerk her head back, slamming it into the wall. "Now this...THIS..is going to heal wrong." With a grunt of effort, brought the woman's head crashing forward, driving her knee into the entire front of her nose, letting go of her head at the point of impact, letting the force of the strike send the woman's head crashing BACK into the wall. "Now you got one to match. Broken noses are in this season, ya know?" Caitlyn gave a smirk, and turned to the stairs. She stopped at the top to meet the gaze of the Pinkette. "Try not to go back into hiding, I did all this to find you, ya know." The Pinkette's face blushed slightly but kept a deadpan demeanor. "Thanks for the extra five seconds, by the way." With a wave, Caitlyn walked through the basement door, which led directly to the alleyway outside. The Pinkette scoffed, "The hell does that bitch get off thinking she's so high and mighty like that." She walked over to the half conscious body of the woman, and picked her up by the throat once again. "I'll agree with ya on that one tho, bitch" She leaned her gauntlet back and steam hissed out of it, "Pilties are pretty damn arrogant." She followed through with her punch, slamming it into the woman's chest, pinning and crushing her into the wall, blood quickly vomiting up from her mouth, a loud crunching noise could be heard. The force was so great, cracks formed from the impact point, spreading across the foundation of the house. The Pinkette removed her gauntlet, letting the lifeless corpse slink to the ground with a thud. "Spit in my face, stupid cunt." The building rumbled and cracked more, "Oh shit, better get out of here. That cute little Sheriff said she wanted to see me. Huh, when was the last time a woman willingly told me to find them. Can't pass this up.." _She also seems to know more than I do about Edmundo. Her sexy cold glare isn't going to help her if she doesn't willingly give up that information.., _thought the pink haired bruiser as she walked down the alleyway, enjoying the sounds of a rotted crumbling building behind her fall to the ground.


End file.
